EN DOS RUEDAS
by usagita chan
Summary: La historia de una mujer que tendrá que sanar heridas del pasado, encontrará amigas que la ayudarán a lograrlo aunque ellas también tienen que hacer lo propio para si mismas, y lo harán en dos ruedas.
1. chapter 1

•CAPITULO 1

En una mansión se escucha el balbuceo de un bebe. Harumy de seis meses ha despertado. Harumy es una pequeña con piel blanca, cabello azul aguamarina y unos cuantos rayitos de color cenizo, un hermoso rostro y unos maravillosos ojos verdes, es toda una princesa. Su habitación está dulcemente decorada , con paredes rosas, muebles para los muchos juguetes que tiene como peluches y muñecas dignas de una niña, aunque ella solo prefiere los otros juguetes como el trenecito que adorna en medio de su habitación o los cochecitos que ahora mismo sostiene con sus manitas. Cada vez que despierta le gusta jugar con juguetes que tengan rueditas, y sin olvidar que le gusta escuchar hermosas canciones interpretadas con violines, eso le da calma para no llorar. El techo esta pintado con hermosos angelitos que parecieran estar jugando con ella.

Afuera se escuchan venir hacia su habitación un par de pasos, vienen despacio para no asustar a la pequeña Harumy, y al abrir la puerta se distingue la silueta de una persona de cabello corto y se acerca lentamente hacia la cuna y se recarga en ella para observar a la dulce niña, ella al voltear se encuentra con unos ojos verdes mirándola y ella feliz le extiende las manitas para que la tome en sus brazos, y salen de la habitación y van a la sala, donde se sientan y comienzan a jugar, y después de quince minutos una suave voz los asusta.

-¿Así que aquí estaban?-Una mujer de cabello aguamarina habla desde la puerta de la sala.

-Buenos días preciosa, y perdona, no pude evitar sacarla de la cuna y traerla conmigo. Pero ven, no te quedes ahí, tu compañía es indispensable, además necesitamos saber ¿a donde iremos a celebrar los seis meses de nuestra hermosa y perfecta niña?- Muy elegantemente pregunta, mientras la otra camina a su dirección y se sienta.

\- No se porque lo preguntas, si cada mes tienes siempre todo preparado.- Responde encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo reír a su acompañante.

-Tienes razón preciosa, hoy iremos al centro de diversiones.- Con una amplia sonrisa lo dice.

-Pero antes, tendré que llevarme a esta hermosa niña a su cuarto para cambiarla y después a desayunar, y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, o será que saldrán a la calle con todo y pijamas.- Una mujer morena con largo cabello verde oscuro les habla mientras se lleva a la niña.

-Creo que alguien ya se encariñó con nuestra pequeña, por lo visto Setsuna se quedará mas tiempo.

-No seas celosa Michiru, y Setsuna tiene razón, hay que quitarnos los pijamas y ponernos presentables. ¿Qué dirían si ven a Michiru Kahio en semejantes fachas?-

-Lo mismo pensaran de ti Haruka.- Le guiña un ojo y va a su cuarto.

Después de arreglarse y desayunar suben al auto y van rumbo al parque de diversiones.

 **En otro lugar de Tokio.**

-¡Serena! ¡Apúrate!- Una muy impaciente Mina grita a todo pulmón desde la sala de la casa Tsukino.

-Mina deja de regañarla, la pobre apenas y pudo dormir, se pasó la noche en vela cuidando de Mamá Ikuko.-Al decir esto Mina agacho la cabeza comprendiendo las palabras de la castaña.-Lo bueno es que hoy es día libre y se podrá distraer.-

-Tienes razón Lita, lo siento. Yo solo quiero que no se sienta triste. Serena es la mujer mas fuerte que conozco, su madre enferma, su padre murió hace mas de tres años y se ha hecho cargo de la casa y la fonda de su madre, eso sin mencionar que esta terminando la preparatoria en línea- Su tono se vuelve de triste a orgullosa al hablar de su casi hermana.

Lita:- Si el señor Tzukino viviera estaría muy orgulloso de su hija.-

Mina: -Ese accidente les marcó, digo, nos marcó la vida. Éramos una familia feliz, a pesar de que nosotras no somos sus hijas de sangre, ellos nos cuidaron sin dudar. Mis padres no quisieron saber nada de mi cuando les dije que no me iría con ellos a vivir a Alemania. Pero los padres de Serena me adoptaron al instante.- Muy feliz lo dice.

Lita:-Lo recuerdo muy bien , yo tenia cinco años cuando mis padres murieron y como mi papa era amigo del papa de Serena y yo no tenia mas familia entonces me vine a vivir a con ellos, serena apenas tenía tres años, e inmediatamente me convertí en la hermana mayor. Y cuando tu llegaste ya tuve dos hermanas.- Muy feliz recuerda su infancia y adolescencia.

Mina:- Es el mejor papá que he tenido, y tú no tan mejor hermana mayor- Señala a Lita y la mira con los ojos entre cerrados. -No dejas que ningún chico se nos acerque ni a Serena ni a mí-

Lita:-Querrás decir, aprovechados. A los que te he espantado, solo te querían meter mano y su lengua hasta la ¡garganta!- En voz alta se lo recuerda, mientras Mina se ruboriza y agacha la cabeza.

Mientras desde las escaleras viene bajando una hermosa rubia de dos coletas y ojos celestes

Mina:- Hay Serena hasta que bajas, ¡vámonos que ya es tarde!- Toma de la mano a sus hermanas y salen de la casa y se van al parque de diversiones dispuestas a distraerse de todo lo que las esta estresando esas ultimas semanas.


	2. CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 2:

Después de dar varias vueltas al parque de diversiones, las tres chicas ya se han comprado un algodón de azucar, una soda extra grande y unas palomitas y ahora estan felizmente sentadas en una de las bancas debajo de un gran árbol cubriendose del calor mientras ven como varias personas disfrutan de los juegos mecánicos, y ellas con tantas ganas de subirse a al menos uno de ellos.

Serena:- **Disculpenme chicas tengo que ir al sanitario-** Se levanta apresuradamente y sus hermanas pueden notar un poco de tristeza en sus ojos. Mientras ella se aleja las otras dos se ponen a discutir algo.

Mina:-¿ **Sera que aun nos queda un poco de dinero? Quizas deberiamos dejar a Serena que suba a la montaña rusa, a ella le encanta, yo se que no podemos despilfarrar lo que tenemos sobre todo ahora**.- Agachada y con voz baja lo dice.

Lita:- **Tienes razon Mina, ella se lo merece, ahora que regrese le inventamos algo para que se pueda ir a divertir.-** Lo dice en tono pensativo.

Mina:- **Mamá Ikuko tiene una excelente hija y nosotras una gran hermana.-** Ambas se rien, y ven que Serena regresa.

Serena:- **Chicas, creo que ya es hora de irnos, ya dimos demasiadas vueltas y ya estoy cansada y...-** Intentando sonar lo mas cansadamente posible.

Mina:- **Y nada Serena, tu vas a ir y subiras a la montaña rusa y desde ahí nos darás tu mejor sonrisa para mostrarselo a Mamá Ikuko. Y no aceptamos un no.** -apuntandole con el índice y mostrando su telefono.

Serena:- **Gracias Mina pero no puedo aceptarlo, no las puedo dejar aqui solas y ademas saben que no podemos despilfarrar el dinero así como así, mamá lo necesita...** \- con la cabeza agachada y entrelazando sua dedos y con las lagrimas a punto de salir.

Lita:- **Serena, eso ya lo sabemos, ademas esto lo tomaras como un regalo de compleaños por adelantado. Te prometemos hecharle muchas ganas para lo que se necesite para mamá, pero ahora ve y diviertete.** Se lo dice tomándola por loa hombres y animándola.

Serena:- **Gracias chicas-** Abraza a sus hermanas y se pone a llorar - **Las quiero mucho.** Toma el dinero y se va corriendo al juego mecánico. Sus hermanas sonrien satisfechas.

Mina **:-Así que regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado, ¿Podrás adelantarme el mío entonces?** \- Guiñandole el ojo. **-Buena jugada-**

Lita:- **Conoces a Serena, no lo hubiece aceptado-** Suspirando

Detrás de ellas sin darse cuenta, unas personas lo escucharon todo.

Mina y Lita le tomaron varias fotos a Serena y se sintieron satisfechas por ella. cuando ella regresó, se disponian a irse a casa pero un mimo las detuvo y les pidio que sacaran algo de una cajita, con nervios lo hicieron y sacaron un sobre y al abrirlo se quedaron con la boca abierta. Dentro del sobre encontaron boletos para juegos mecánicos y un vale de un restaurant para cambiarlo por comida, bebidas o lo que quieran para tres personas, se quedaron viendo todo y cuando voltearon para preguntar, el mimo habia desaparecido. No sabian que hacer, y decidieron ir a un juego y al ver que no hubo problemas decidieron disfrutar agradeciendo que ellas se pudieran duvertir juntas y se tomaron mas fotos y fueron a cambiar su vale al restaurante y despues se fueron a casa, cuando llegaron vieron a su madre sentada en el sillon, y eso les preocupó.

Serena:- **Mamá ¿que haces levantada?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿vamos al médico? ¿te traigo tus medicinas?...-** Preocupada, nerviosa y asustada.

Ikuko:- **Hija tranquila, estoy bien, no queria asustarlas es solo que queria esperarlas y preguntarles que querian de comer para que se los preparara. Mejor cuentenme ¿que tal les fue?** \- Las tranquiliza hablandoles dulcemente, mientras abraza a Serena.

Lita:- **Por la comida no te preocupes, lo pedimos para llevar y así comer contigo mamá.** \- Caminando hacia la cocina.

Caundo Lita regresó sirvió para todas y se sentaron en torno a su madre. Mientras comian, le mostraban a su madre las fotografias que se tomaron, todas reian, y le contaron todo lo que les sucedió ese día. Ikuko estaba tan feliz por ver a sus hijas reir, no recuerda la última vez que las había visto así, pero verlas y escucharlas era algo que le llenaba el corazón de felicidad, en el fondo le agradecia a su amado difunto esposo el haber adoptado a las otras dos niñas para que su querida Serena no se sintiera tan sola cuando el murió, y mas desde que ella ha enfermado y se ha tenido que hacer cargo de una casa, un negocio y de ella. Sus hijas son su mayor tesoro, ninguna es más y ninguna es menos, a las tres las quiere por igual. Aun recuerda el día en que las dos llegaron a su casa, y de todos los acontecimientos.

 **FLASHBACK**

kenji **: -Amor, a partir de ahora la pequeña Lita vivirá con nosotros.** Decia desde la entrada de la puerta de la casa a su esposa. Traía agarrada de la mano a una pequeña castaña muy triste y con una pequeña maleta. Ikuko al verla se le partia el corazón.

Ikuko: **-O Kenji-** Con sus ojos cristalinos, se agacho a la altura de la pequeña y le hablo **-Mi dulce niña, ven, vamos a jugar con tu hermana Serena, ¿Te parece bien?-** Lita: **-¿Y cuando vendran mis padres por mi? ¿Acaso ya no me quieren y por eso viviré con ustedes? yo quiero estar con ellos-** Lo decia llorando y triste.

Ikuko: **-Mi amor, tus padres te aman, pero ellos ahorita estan en un lugar muy diferente al nuestro, y ni ellos pueden volver y nosotros no podemos ir a verlos tampoco. Ellos estan en el cielo y desde ahí te cuidaran y velaran tus sueños. Cada noche ellos vendran y te daran un besito en la frente pero tu no los podras ver y nosotros tampoco. Aquí con nosotros tendrás un nuevo hogar, Serena ahora será tu hermanita, ella es mas pequeña que tú, jugaras con ella y te aseguro que ella te va a querer mucho tambien a ti, así como nosotros. Aquí seras feliz como lo fuiste con tus padres, yo me encargare que así sea. Ahora ven conmigo, les prepararé la cena y luego te llevaré a tu cuarto, te arroparé y te contaré un cuento para que puedas dormir.**

Le tomó sus manitas y se fueron a la cocina.

Desde ese instante Ikuko cumplió su promesa de hacer sentir a Lita como su hija, Serena y ella de inmediato congeniaron, Lita por ser mas grandecita siempre cuidaba a su hermanita rubia, quien la molestaba, ella iba al rescate y le daba su merecido a quien le hacia o quien intentaba hacerle algo y así lo siguió haciendo hasta ahora, y ya que se le sumo otro hermana también la cuida de igual forma.

El matrimonio Tsukino no tuvo problemas con ella, fue una excelente hija, aprendia rápido sobre todo cuando su madre decidio poner una fonda o pequeño restaurante, ya que siempre le elogiaban la comida que preparaba y decidió sacarle provecho ya que su esposo casi siempre viajaba y cuando volvia a casa traia consigo a muchos amigos o simplemente lo visitaban para probar las delicias que su esposa preparaba. Fue así que un día Lita propuso a su madre y padre ocupar la casa que fue de sus padres y ocuparla como un mejor lugar para su pequeño restaurante, y dejar de pagar renta. Ikuko y su esposo al principio negaron pues esa casa era de la castaña y era parte de su herencia, Lita no se dió por vencida y los convenció y logró vender un terreno que sus padres tenian fuera de la ciudad para comprarle una camioneta cuando los clientes pedian banquetes y el resto del dinero lo ocupó para ayudar en la remodelación del restautante, y con eso se ganó el puesto de socia.

Por su parte Mina llegó a su vida cuando la coqueta rubia tenia apenas 7 años, bueno a esa edad la conocieron por que llego de otra ciudad, por el empleo de su padre ya que se mudaban cada dos o tres años de ciudad, cuando sus rubias hijas se conocieron entablaron amistad desde el primer día, ya que Mina tenía unos padres que siempre su hija pasaba a segundo plano y primero el trabajo y los negocios, Serena se quedaria con ella ese primer día hasta que sus padres llegaran por ella, pero Mina le dijo que no se preocupara que seguramente en algún momento del día la recordarían y llegarían por ella, Serena se asusto aquel día y le pidió a Lita que se quedara con ellas para cuidarlas, y tal y como les dijo Mina, su padre llegó cuatro horas despues de la hora de salida. Serena le enojo tanto el descuido del señor que le dijo que para la proxima mejor la fuera a recoger a su casa, Lita le dio la dirección y desde ese día se hicieron excelentes amigas.Ikuko aplaudió la reacción de sus hijas, y desde ese día saliendo de la escuela se iban a su casa para esperar al olvidadizo padre, éste aveces llegaba hasta en la noche o a veces solo llamaba para avisar que no iría, así que Mina se quedaba a dormir ahí, poco a poco fue teniendo una cama, luego una armario y despues una habitación para ella. Cuando cumplió los 10 años, sus padres nuevamente se mudarian pero Mina se negó a hacerlo ya que con los Tsukino encontró la familia que no tuvo, encontró un padre preocupado que a pesar de sus viajes siempre les llamaba en las mañanas para desearles un buen dia a su hijas y esposa y en las noches para que se contaran lo vivido durante el día, así fuese el mínimo detalle.

Por su parte, la familia Tsukino ya se había encariñado con ella, y les daba miedo perderla y mas por los padres despistados que ésta tenía, Ikuko y su esposo tuvieron que hablar seriamente con los padres de Mina, aunque ya en varias ocaciones lo habian hecho no pudieron lograr que cambiaran, y por lo triste que se veía y sentía Mina le pusierion un ultimatum, pero estos no aceptaron e intentaron llevarse a la fuerza a su hija, pero con el carácter de ésta, le dijeron que si ella no se iba, se tenía que olvidar de ellos, y para su sorpresa Mina lo aceptó y no tuvieron mas opción que irse solos a otro país, no sin antes poner una que otra firma por aquí y por allá para dejar las cosas claras, y sobre todo porque tenían que depositar una cantidad de dinero para su hija por orden de un juez, Kenji y su esposa quedaron como tutores, y del dinero que depositaban los padres de la rubia nunca lo tocaron ellos.

Mina puso su granito de arena en el restaurant comprando materiales y para decoracion del restaurant, e igual que Lita se convirtió en socia.

La familia Tsukino creció de forma inesperada, todo era felicidad, las niñas saliendo de la escuela y los fines de semana ayudaban a su madre tanto en casa como en el restaurant, y cuando papá estaba en casa les enseñaba una de sus más grandes pasiones por el que era conocido, ellas disfrutaban estar con su padre, sus consejos y su forma de ver la vida era algo que amaban, hasta aquel terrible día en que les cambió la vida...

Ikuko: **-No puede ser verdad, mi esposo no puede estar muerto...-** trataba de negarse a la cruel verdad **-Mi esposo llegará en cualquier momento, pasará por esa puerta y nos dará un beso y un abrazo a sus hijas y a mi, como lo hace siempre... usted se equivoca oficial, mi esposo no está muerto-** Oficial: - **Lo lamento señora Tsukino pero es verdad, yo fui el primero en reconocerlo, ademas de que traia su chamarra con su nombre, es imposible no reconocerlo señora, el alcalde manda a decir que una figura como él merece el mejor de los honores, solo queremos saber donde quiere usted que se lleven a cabo sus funerales y donde quedará su cuerpo... La alcaldia se hara cargo de todo señora...-** Le extiende con una mano una bolsa con las pertenencias de su esposo - **Esto es de su esposo, mi mas sentido pesame-** Ella lo toma y se desmaya

Su esposo fue velado en el restaurante ya que es mas espacioso, sus hijas, principalmente Serena recibió el pesame ya que ella se encontraba desconsolada y ajena a la realidad, demasiadas personas acompañaron tanto en el velorio como en el funeral algunos conocidos y muchos mas desconocidos se presentaron. Serena dejó de estudiar para ayudar en el restaurante y atender a su mamá ya que ella cayó en depresión y no quería ni comer y mucho menos salir de su habitación, sus hijas tuvieron que ser muy fuertes para enfrentar su situación e intentaban todo para ayudarla. Meses después, cuando aparentemente ella ya estaba mucho mejor, cuando entendió que la vida tenía que seguir y que tenía tres hijas que la amaban y que han salido adelante y dejaron un poco su vida social para atenderla a ella y a su negocio, a Ikuko se le vino un problema cardiaco... un día, tuvo un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho y terminó hospitalizada 15 días, de los cuales estuvo inconsiente 8. Los médicos dijeron a las chicas que si el tratamiento funcionaba ella podría tener una vida normal, pero si no, tendría que requerir de un operación o hasta de un transplante, así que sin pensarlo ellas le compraron los costosos medicamentos a su madre, la llevaron a casa, no la dejaban hacer nada para que no se fatigara su frágil corazón, y así pasaron meses e incluso años que Ikuko desayunaba, comia y cenaba medicinas. Lita y Mina gastaron practimente toda su herencia y por poco y no terminaban la escuela, Lita terminó la prepa y se hizo cargo de la fonda, Mina terminó la secundaria y a regañadientes curso la prepa abierta, Serena no lo dudó y en cuanto terminó la secundaria decidió ya no entrar a la prepa para atender a su madre. Las tres se ayudaban y tuvieron que buscar trabajo extra para poder suministrar medicamentos. En el restaurant solo ellas tres se ayudaban, acondicionaron un cuarto para poder atender ahí a su mamá durante el día, mientras Lita se las arreglaba para cocinar, Serena y Mina la hacian de meseras lavaplatos, cajeras, barrenderas, repartidoras y todo lo necesario para sacar adelante el negocio. Los Fines de semana ofrecian banquetes aveces dos o tres al día y ademas a veces se iban de meseras a centros nocturnos o eventos donde ofrecian sus banquetes, Mina amenizaba cantando en eventos, tenían que ahorrar todo lo necesario para su madre, para que se recuperara, vivian con limitaciones, procuraban gastar lo mínimo, para repartir comida utilizaban una bicicleta cuando el lugar era más o menos cerca para ahorrar gasolina, y cuando era lejos utlizaban una moto, y tambien decidieron solo utilizar un celular para las tres, y hacer las menos llamadas posibles, si eso significaba un ahorro más, pero tal como les dijo el médico, si el medicamento no funcionaba requeriria algo mas costoso, y por eso esque ellas ahorraban, por que conforme pasaba el tiempo sus lapsos de sufrir ataques eran mas frecuentes, y eso a ellas les asustaba demasiado, por no decir les aterraba.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Ikuko recordó desde que llegó Lita hasta la noche anterior que sufrio de un ataque y la dejó inconsiente, sus hijas se turnaron para darle sus medicamentos y todo lo que el medico les indicaban cuando eso sucedía, solo Serena no se le despegaba ni dormia, quería quedarse y ver a su madre, Ikuko lamentaba ver sufrir a sus hijas pero también las admiraba; en uno de sus episodios le pidió a Serena que continuara estudiando y ésta por complacerla decidió estudiarlo en línea para no descuidar nada y así hacer sentir a su madre orgullosa, aunque ella ya lo esta de sus tres hijas.

Mientras recordaba se quedó dormida feliz por ver a sus hijas sonreir despues de mucho tiempo, sus hijas la acobijaron en el sofá y le daban besitos y se quedaron junto a ella velando sus sueños como siempre lo hacian.

Sin duda, la vida le ha premiado, no solo le dio una buena y hermosa hija, sino que también le regaló otras dos, tuvo un excelente esposo quien la amaba y respetaba. Si bien es cierto su vida le dió un giro de 180 aún así ella tenía que luchar y más por sus hijas, cuando se enteró de su enfermedad abrió una cuenta para cada una de sus hijas aunque ellas no lo sabian, en cada una deposito una parte del dinero de ellas, en la de Lita, una parte de su herencia, y en la de Mina lo que su padre depositaba, y en la de Serena lo que su padre había dejado, practicamente dejó todo en orden y firmado con un notario para que si algún día ella no resistia uno de sus episodios sus hijas no quedaran desprotegidas, pero mientras eso pasaba lucharía por vivir.

Cuando ella despertó solo estaba Lita con ella, asiendo lista de lo de las compras del restaurant, los pagos, etc, las rubias ya se habían ido a trabajar. Lita la llevó a su recamara y se quedaron ahí las dos

a esperar a que sus hijas llegaran hasta la madrugada, otra semana había comenzado, y había que hecharle ganas.

 _Notas:_

 _Y bien, aqui esta la historia de Serena, Mina y Lita, necesitaba que conocieran su historia para que vean lo que ellas enfrentarán mas adelante, no he olvidado a Michiru ya que es una historia donde ella es la protagonista, y si creen que este capitulo fue algo fuerte, preparence para el de ella..._

 _¡Sorpresas! las que se llevaran._


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

En el parque de diversiones, las tres mujeres se divertian con la pequeña Harumi, la pasearon por todo el parque y solo algunas veces subieron con ella a algun juego apto para pequeñitos, le tomaban fotos para colocarlos en su album de reuerdos, reian y jugaban con ella, no se perdian de ningun detalle, siempre la cuidaban y procuraban que nada le faltara, cuando en un instante la bebe le dió por dormir se sentaron en una banca para descansar mientras veian a las personas pasear y divertirse, y vieron en una banca junto a la suya a tres jovencitas que veian con nostalgia rumbo a la montaña rusa, vieron a una rubia alejarse rapidamente con un semblante triste y las otras dos que se quedaron lucian de la misma forma, ambas se pararon y comenzaron a hablar, y escucharon sin querer toda su conversación y lo que escucharon las hizo entristecer y a la vez admirar a las jovenes desconocidas.

Michiru fue la mas afectada que mientras escuchaba, sus ojos se cristalizaron y no pudo evitar caer una lágrima mientras se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpecito de su bebe que sostenía entre sus brazos, Haruka de inmediato se dió cuenta y la rodeo con su brazo para tranqulizarla mientras seguian observando a las jovencitas, vieron regresar la chica de rubias coletas acercarse a las otras y despues se alejó y subió al juego y de lejos la veían tan feliz así como a las otras dos que le tomaban fotos.

Michiru: **-Cualquiera que las viera así de felices, ni siquiera pensaría por lo que estan pasando, son apenas unas jovencitas como para llevar sobre sus hombros una enorme responsabilidad, y a la vez tan valientes, su madre ha de ser una gran mujer como para que esas niñas hagan tantas cosas por ella.-** Observando a las jovencitas.

Setsuna: **-Yo nunca conocí a mi madre y no se lo que significa el amor a una mamá, crecí sola, lo único cercano a una mamá son las monjas que nos daban clases y nos enseñaban los oficios, pero si la hubiese tenido, no se si yo sería lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar y llevar una vida como la de esas niñas.** **Al Menos mi madre hizo algo bueno al dejarme a las puertas de un orfanato** **antes de caer de lleno en el alcoholismo y la drogadicción. De ella solo tengo una fotografía y una carta pidiendome perdon.-** Recordando su infancia.

Michiru: **-Tú lo has dicho Setsuna, al final hizo algo bueno por ti, en esa carta te explica el porque lo hizo, te dejó ahí para que no terminaras muerta en un callejón como ella, quería que tu vida fuera diferente, y mirate ahora, eres una doctora, cuidas y ayudas a las personas. Te admiro Set, a pesar de tu pasado eres una gran persona y una gran amiga.-** Mirándola y tomándole la mano para dar confianza a sus palabras. Setsuna solo se limita a asentir con las palabras de Michiru y le agradece desde el fondo de su corazón. Ahora habla Haruka mirando hacia las jovenes y ellas le prestan atención.

Haruka: **-Pues yo si se lo que es tener una familia, que te cuiden, te apoyen, te consientan y te amen por sobre todas las cosas, a pesar de que mi padre tenía un carácter muy fuerte hacía otras personas o a los negocios, cuando estaba en casa se portaba de lo mas amoroso y cariñoso con mi madre y conmigo, fuimos muy felices, querían que yo disfrutara de mi niñez, tanto que en vez de mandarme a escuelas especiales para aprender modales y reglas de etiqueta yo le dije que quería aprender artes marciales para poder defenderme de cualquier idiota, sin dudarlo, mi padre solo sonrió y me dijo que sí, y así fue como aprendí a patear traseros-** (sonriendo) **-aunque si tuve que aprender modales y etiqueta, mi madre se encargó de eso; y aprendí los negocios de mi padre cuando me llevaban a las reuniones. Pero por azares del destino, ellos murieron mientras yo estaba en la escuela, y a partir de entonces, asumí una gran responsabilidad apesar de ser muy joven. Fuí muy rebelde pero lo logré, multiplique los negocios y la fortuna.-** Lo dice con un semblante de orgullo y Michiru le toma las manos.

Michiru: **-En cambio yo fuí una marioneta, ellos dicidían por mí desde que era pequeña, sí, aprendí muchas cosas, pero nunca tuve una infancia normal, no tuve juguetes, cuando me dieron un violín era porque tenía que aprender a usarlo como debía de ser y tenía incluido una fastidiosa maestra que además me enseñó a tocar el piano y otros instrumentos, si yo me pudiera multiplicar honestamente tendría una gran orquesta. Tuve maestros de pintura, escultura, y modales. Mis padres nunca estaban conmigo, ni en navidad, año nuevo o incluso en mi cumpleaños, ellos estaban ocupados en sus fiestas de beneficiencia, y si me llevaban era para que yo deleitara a los invitados con mis interpretaciones, y cuando se dieron cuenta de que yo era un diamante decidieron explotarme, organizaron conciertos y así me fuí haciendo famosa. Ellos decidian mis atuendos, como debía comportarme y con quienes podía hablar y sobre todo quienes debian ser mis "amigos". A veces me pregunto si ellos extrañaran a su única hija.-** Agachando la cabeza, y Haruka le inclina la cabeza hacia su hombro para despues acariciar su cabello y tranquilizarla.

Haruka: **-No pienses en el pasado Michiru, ahora eres feliz, y gracias a que eres famosa esque tienes trabajo y no eres una fastidiosa maestra.-** Guiñandole el ojo, lo que hace sonreir a Michiru. Vuelve a mirar a los jovencitas y se le ocurre algo. **-Tengo una idea-** Se levanta y sin dar explicación se aleja y va a la taquilla y despues entra a un restaurant y de regreso trae un sobre en la mano y a su izquierda ve a un mimo, lo piensa, se acerca, le dice algo al oido, el mimo asiente toma el sobre y se dirige hacia donde estan las jovencitas. Haruka regresa, se sienta y sus compañeras aun desconsertadas le preguntan, mientras observan lo que sucede con el mimo y las jovencitas.

Michiru: **-¿Que hiciste Tenoh?-** Mirando sus ojos verdes, Haruka solo corresponde con una sonrisa.

Haruka: **-Pues, considero que la diversión debe ser mutua y así la felicidad es completa, esas niñas hacen un gran trabajo y este parque de diversiones es para divertirse y no solo ser expectadores.-** Las tres ven subir a las jovenes a un juego y Michiru y Setsuna entienden las palabras de Haruka y sonrien. Haruka toma a Harumi que parece haber despertado y se alejan del parque con destino a su casa.

 **MANSION TENOH**

Michiru: **-Fue un gran detalle para esas niñas Haruka.-** Lo dice mientras prepara la papilla para Harumy, Setsuna ayuda a preparar la comida y Haruka cargando a la bebé ayuda a poner la mesa.

Haruka: **-Solo quería verte feliz y se que su situación te afectó. Michiru, no te atormentes con el pasado, ahora eres libre y feliz, ¿no es cierto?-** Mirando a michiru y ella voltea y le responde.

Michiru: **-Lo soy Haruka, soy feliz en esta casa, soy feliz con mi hija y con ustedes.-** Mira a su alrededor y luego a Haruka con su bebé y luego a Setsuna y regresa la mirada hacia Haruka. **-Solo que aún duele, hace casi dos años que no hablo con ellos, saben donde y con quien estoy y aún así parece no importarles, no conocen siquiera a su nieta, como se llama o si esta bien. Estoy muerta para ellos, ¿puede más su orgullo que su amor?-** Toma una silla y se sienta, lanza un suspiro y se tranquliza. Abraza a su hija y le toma las manitas. **-Los decepcioné bastante que cada que intento llamarlos y eschuchan mi voz de inmediato me cuelgan y ningun correo me han respondido desde entonces.-** Juega con las manitas de su hija y ella balbucea, Haruka toma la palabra.

Haruka: **-Me he topado con ellos en varios eventos pero jamás hemos cruzado palabras, solo el saludo. Desde lejos percibo su mirada pero nada más, de hecho creo que me odian porque jamás caí en sus provocaciones. Después de conocerte me enviaron un mensaje pero yo les envié otro bastante claro y desde ahí solo me miran con rabia.-** Sonriendo y acariciando el cabello de Michiru. Michiru sonrie al recordar y continua jugando con Harumy. Mientras Setsuna decide ponerle punto final a la conversación.

Setsuna: **-Lo mejor es dejar de recordar amargos momentos, lo importante es el presente, trabajar en él para tener un hermoso futuro. Y hablando del presente, debemos comer ya, Harumy debe de comer antes de su siesta.-** Les sirvió, comieron y hablaron de sus trabajos, negocios y lo que harian durante la semana.

Harumy comia lo que su madre le daba, Michiru la aseo y la llevó a su habitación para que durmiera, mientras ella la cuidaba sentada en un sillon y la veia dormir solo imaginaba que su hija tendría una vida diferente a la de ella, prometió que ella jamás le haría pasar lo mismo que vivió cuando era pequeña. Y así se quedó igualmente dormida sin darse cuenta. Mientras en el comedor Haruka y Setsuna limpiaban, hablaban sobre el dolor de Michiru y lo que le ha costado sobreponerse de su pasado, pero no era solo por la distancia enorme que había con sus padres, sino que había algo más que Michiru no se atrevia a decir, y Haruka y Setsuna lo sabian muy bien, pero decidieron darle tiempo.

Antes de anochecer decidieron salir a las afueras de la mansión para distraerse. Mientras Setsuna cuidaba de Harumy, Haruka y Michiru se divertian muy a su estilo, Michiru se sentía libre y contenta. Con Haruka conoció un mundo diferente, fuera de reglas y protocolos, aunque al principio fue díficil, se adaptó rápidamente, y ahora es casi una profesional en eso de ser libre y la adrenalina, o al menos así se siente.

Durante la siguiente semana su rutina era bastante relajada Michiru daba clases de arte a niños y jovenes en dos escuelas diferentes durante las mañanas y en la tarde se dedicaba a su pequeña, a detalles de sus pequeños conciertos que daba a veces porque a pesar de todo, ella aprendió a amar el arte y disfrutaba compartirlo, pero ya no por obligacion o por complacer a alguien más sino por decisión propia. Setsuna en las mañanas cuidaba a Harumy y en las tardes trabaja en un hospital en la ciudad. Haruka por sus parte, trabajaba desde casa, es la ventaja de ser jefe, solo salia o viajaba si era necesario y siempre estaba al pendiente de Harumy, la amaba tanto que... que haría y daría todo por ella.


	4. COINCIDENCIAS

El fin de semana (sábado) Haruka, Michuru, Setsuna y la pequeña Harumy salieron a comer fuera de la mansión y por recomendación de unos alumnos de Michiru decidieron ir a probar los deliciosos platillos que sirven en un restaurant que según sus alumnos es un mejor lugar que el "Crown" tanto para jovenes como para adultos.

Al llegar, el lugar les impresionó pues se encontraron con un amplio lugar tanto el estacionamiento como el restaurant y el último con opción de poder comer en un jardín con una fuente y flores de varios colores y aromas. Optaron por el jardín para Harumy, pues la vista era preciosa, eso comentaban cuando se acomodaban a una mesa cuando una mesera llegó y les saludó y ellas se sorprendieron al ver a quién tenían enfrente.

X: **—Buenas tardes. Bienvenidos, aquí estan las cartas, en un momento regreso—** Sonriendo y entregandoles las cartas, luego ve a la pequeña y le toma sus manitas quien gustosa le sonrie. **—Hola, pero que hermosa niña, estas tan linda, tus ojos son hermosos, te pareces mucho a tus padres, serás una hermosa mujer. Supongo que también tienes hambre, espera, treré algo especial para ti.—** Intenta alejarse pero Haruka le jala la mano.

Haruka: **—Oye, cabeza de bombón, te agradezco el cumplido para Harumy, pero como lo habrás notado, aún es una bebé. Ya que te gustaron sus ojos, ¿Porque no mejor me traes algo especial a mi?—** Dedicándole una seductora sonrisa, a lo que Serena no puede evitar ponerse nerviosa y se ruboriza al ver sus verdes ojos y sentir su mano tomando su muñeca, a lo que de inmediato retira su mano del fuerte agarre y solo puede asentir e intenta retirarse pero Haruka la vuelve a detener. **—No te pongas nerviosa cabeza de bombón, y mejor sorprendenos con lo mejor del menú del día y un buen vino. Aquí te espero.—** Guiñándole un ojo, y serena se vuelve a poner nerviosa y roja ante los coqueteos del ojiverde, pero los carraspeos de Michiru la interrumpen.

Michiru: **—¡Haruka¡ ¿Acaso le estas coqueteando? ¿Te tengo que recordar porque no puedes hacer eso?—** Mirando a Haruka con los ojos entrecerrados. Serena decide retirarse toda nerviosa y les pide que esperen un momento por su menú. Cuando se retira Haruka le responde.

Haruka: **—Lo siento preciosa, solo estaba jugando, además no me tienes que recordar nada.—** Muy tranquilamente le dice a Michiru.

Michiru: **—De acuerdo—** Le sonrie y despues observa todo el lugar. **—Este lugar es muy agradable, esas niñas si que tienen buen gusto—** Observa cada detalle del restaurant y le es imposible creer que solo unas adolescentes aún puedan manejar tanta tensión en su vida, ella conoce su vida o al menos una parte, por lo que les escuchó decir unos días atras, y las admira aún mas, para ella el lugar esta llena de amor y esperanzas y eso lo que puede sentir.

Serena regresa y trae consigo una sillita para bebe y un platito y se lo entrega a Michiru para que le de de comer y le dice que es cortesia de la casa y que es algo preparado por su mamá y que a la pequeña le encantará, sin más Michiru se lo empieza a dar y Harumi come feliz indicando que la papilla es de su agrado. Serena se retira satisfecha y despues regresa con el menú del día, aún nerviosa por las miradas que Haruka le dedica de vez en vez mientras les sirve. Michiru y Setsuna no pueden evitar sonreir al ver el sonrojo de Serena.

Al terminar de comer Haruka y compañia deciden quedarse otro rato para platicar y admirar el restaurant y preguntandose el porque no sabian de la existencia de tan agradable lugar, ven a las meseras moverse rapida y apropiadamente por todo el lugar atendiendo a los comensales, cuando de repente ven que un cliente nuevo llega y al hablarles las dos rubias se abalanzan a él como si lo conocieran y lo llevan a una mesa a sentarse y ellas también. Haruka frunce el seño pues la rubia no se comportó así con sus coqueteos y Michiru y Setsuna solo pueden a reir por su actitud.

Los ven platicar animadamente ven un retrato que esta en una pared del restaurant y les entrega un papel grande como si fuera un cartel, las ven emocionarse y se preguntan el porque pero la lejania del lugar les impide escuchar. El joven toma una comida que la castaña trae consigo de la cocina y se les une a la plática, después de un rato se retira y las chicas siguen con sus labores, mientras ya la gente del restaurant se comienza a retirar y ellas a limpiar el lugar mientras en la mesa de Haruka sigue la amena charla, depues de un rato la castaña y las rubias se sientan a una mesa casi junto a la suya y logran escuchar.

Lita: **—¿Creen que sea buena idea? bueno al menos para mi es una buena opción, si logramos colarnos en los primeros lugares habrá una buena recompensa, pero si no, entonces habremos perdido el tiempo. Además tendremos que entrenar mucho, si queremos lograr un buen lugar.**

Mina: **—¿Los cacharros aún serviran? Lo digo porque tiene mucho que no los utilizamos. ¿Donde entrenaremos? Ahora en ese lugar ya construyeron una fábrica. Y necesitaremos un mecánico de a ley si queremos registrarnos. Mínimo Cinco personas y solo somos tres. ¿Que haremos con mamá?, no podemos dejarlas sola.**

Ikuko: **—Por mi no se preocupen hijas, yo estaré con ustedes para apoyarlas siempre, la camioneta está a su disposición y lo saben, del mecánico creo que no habrá problemas, su padre les enseñó lo suficiente. Tendremos que diseñar los trajes, para eso te pintas sola Mina, Lita y yo los confeccionaremos, podrán entrenar en las tardes, lo bueno esque los eventos serán los domingos lo que significa que no tendremos problemas aquí. Ahora la cuestión es encontrar a esas dos personas que se necesitan** **y un lugar donde puedan entrenar sin problemas, el problema esque por aquí no hay un sitio de ese tipo.**

Serena: **—¡Mamá! ya pensaste en todo ¿como lo haces?** — Pregunta Serena asombrada al igual que sus hermanas.

Ikuko: **—Dicen que detras de un gran hombre hay una gran mujer, eso pasó con su padre exactamente yo siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlo, fui el cerebro y él la máquina. Y presiento que pasará lo mismo con ustedes jovencitas.** — Logrando hacer reir a sua hijas. **—Admitanlo, me van a necesitar, ya sea por agua, comida, arreglar su ropa y hasta para las porras... no creeran que las dejaré solas en esto, jamás deje a su padre y jamás las dejare a ustedes, así sea lo último que haga.—** Derramando una lágrima traicionera. — **Muy pronto pondré un cuandro ahí, de ustedes tres alzando un trofeo, junto al de ese hombre—** Señalando un enorme cuadro.

Serena: **—Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, miren aquí dice que en dos semanas son las inscripciones.—** Mostrando el cartel y en la otra mesa lo pudieron apreciar muy bien. Haruka sonrie, se levanta y se dirige a la otra mesa ante el asombro de Michiru y Setsuna.

Haruka: **—Señora, señoritas, creo que podré ayudar en eso.—** Asombrando a las mujeres, Serena nerviosa, mina con ojos de enamorada y Lita con ojos brillantes. Ikuko ve el efecto que el rubio tiene en ellas y pregunta.

Ikuko: **—¿Y de que manera nos podría ayudar joven?**

Haruka: **— Pues verá señora, ustedes son tres, quizas les pueda aportar dos más a su equipo, necesitaran un patrocinador y yo se los puedo dar, y les puedo ofrecer un lugar donde entrenar ademas de modernizar su equipo. La pregunta es ¿que tan buenas son para las carreras, si se la viven en un restaurant?—** Haciendo sonreir a las chicas y a su madre.

Ikuko: **—Ve ese retrato joven ¿sabe quien es el? y ¿que cree que hace foto ahí?**

Haruka: **—Claro que lo se, él fue una leyenda, el mejor, nadie ha logrado ocupar su lugar ni su técnica, fue un grande, lástima por morir en un accidente, sino cuantos triunfos más habría obtenido. Y me imagimo que aquí venía a comer por eso su retrato en el lugar.—** Ganándose una mirada furiosa de las tres chicas. Ikuko: **—Así es, fue un grande y lo seguirá siendo, pero su retrato no esta ahí por simple decoración joven, está ahí porque el fundo este lugar junto con su familia, él fue un gran hombre, él fue mi esposo. —** Dejándo a Haruka bocabierta por la noticia al igual que Michiru y Setsuna. **—Ellas son nuestras hijas, y mi esposo les enseñó todo lo que deberían saber, tanto de las carreras como de la vida.—** Haruka pidió disculpas y les ofreció muy amablemente su ayuda. **—Si quiere nos vemos aquí mañana, para poner todo en orden y ver el lugar de entrenamiento. Necesitan empezar de inmediato. Ahora nosotras nos tenemos que retirar ya a ver detalles de esto y organizarnos. Pueden volver cuando gusten joven.—** Haruka entendió que ya era momento de retirarse y pusieron una hora temprano para verse y llevarlas al lugar de entrenamiento.

 _Notas:_

 _¿Que pasará de ahora en adelante?_

 _Empezaron con el pie izquierdo al conocerse_

 _Michiru ¿celosa?_

 _Discupa la tardanza_ _Vicky pero no sabía como hacer el encuentro, espero haya quedado bien._

 _Los siguientes capitulos estaran mejor, comenzaremos a conocer un poco del pasado de Michiru._

 _Saludos a los que me leen y espero sus comentarios y sugerencias._


	5. PISANDO NUEVOS TERRENOS

DOMINGO

Haruka llegó a las 6:00 am a la casa Tsukino. Ellas ya estaban listas, con sus cosas en la camioneta, con Lita al volante.

Haruka decidió llevarse a Serena en su coche, siguiendo con sus coqueteos hacía la pobre nerviosa y sonrojada rubia.

El viaje sólo duró media hora, pues su mansión no estaba tan lejos de la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron ya Michiru y Setsuna las esperaban con té y bocadillos para romper el hielo, pues si serian un equipo lo mejor sería conocerse.

Las chicas les comentaron el porque les interesa tanto la carrera (pagar la cirugía de su madre) y Haruka por su parte les dijo que

sólo lo harían por el placer de hacerlo, no tenían un interés en especial, solo de fastifiar a sus contrincantes, pero harían todo lo posible para ganarlo.

Despues de una amena plática Haruka las llevó a sus pistas privadas que mandó a construir cerca de su mansión, claro que lo hizo para pasar su tiempo libre y sólo sirve de entrenamiento.

Las chicas bajaron sus motos, unas presiosas Ducati, muy bien cuidadas.

Michiru: **—¡Wow! ¡Estan presiosas!—** Sin poder ocultar su asombro.

Mina: **—Gracias, gracias, la verdad esque la belleza se lleva en el alma pero siempre es bueno darse una ayudadita.—** Ganándose la risa de todos los presentes.

Lita: **—Mina, se refiere a las motocicletas.—** Mina: **—Oh, disculpa Michiru.—** Haruka: **—Bueno, la verdad esque las motocicletas estan preciosas al igual que sus dueñas—** Con voz coqueta, con una sonrisa impecable y acompañado de un guiño que hizo sonrojar a las tres chicas.

Setsuna cargando a Harumi decide salir al rescate y les cambia el tema de conversación.

Setsuna: **—Muestrennos lo que saben hacer. Si no se inician las prácticas de inmediato no podrán hacer mucho y seguramente habrá muy buenos contrincantes.—** Con tono serio.

Lita: **—Les presentamos a nuestras chicas, esa es cristal de plata,** **obviamente por su hermoso color plateado—** Señalando la motocicleta de Serena. **—Esa es Venus, según Mina porque parece una diosa.—** Una hermosa moto color naranja. **—Y está es trueno, tiene una super potencia.—** Tocándo su moto verde esmeralda. **—Las tres están en perfecto estado, por ahora no necesitan cambio de piezas ni mantenimimiento ya los hemos revisado, todas las piezas estan en su lugar, buena suspención, motores en excelentes condiciones, todo muy bien si quieren pueden revisarlos.—** Setsuna: **—¿Ustedes los revisaron?—** Las chicas asienten. **—¿Saben de mecánica?—** Las tres vuelven a asentir. **—Vaya, ustedes me sorprenden—** Las tres e Ikuko sonrien satisfechas.

Haruka: **—Bueno, menos plática más acción. Preciosas ¿me los prestan?.—** Serena y Mina asienten ruborizadas. **—Vamos Michiru, demos una vuelta, quiero sentir su potencia.—** Michiru: **—Mejor ve con Setsuna, yo te veré desde aquí.—** Toma a Harumi, Setsuna y Haruka toman las motos y se van a la pista y Michiru y las otras se sientan bajo un techado a platicar.

Mina: **—Muchiru, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?—** Jugando con las manitas de Harumi. Muchiru asiente. **—¿Como te conquistó y cómo supiste que estabas enamorada?—** Sorprendiendo a Muchiru con su pregunta y a las otras. **—Cuentanos tu historia de amor.—** Sus hermanas se acercan a ellas y le insisten y ella no le queda más remedio que hablar pues esas niñas quieren saciar su curiosida (al igual que mis queridas lectoras ;-)).

Michiru: **—Verán, yo era todo lo contrario a ustedes que son la personificación de la libertad, mis padres eran controladores conmigo, me decían que hacer, como, donde y cuando, yo sólo obedecía, vivía en una burbuja. Un día estaba dando un concierto en una subasta de beneficencia de la fundación de mis padres, cuando me sentí incomoda, rara, como si alguien en particular me observara, pero no supe quién, cuando terminé de tocar fuí directo a mi camerimo y encontré una rosa blanca con una tarjeta que decia:**

 ** _He encontrado a la más hermosa criatura, a una sirena que me atrae con su hermosa melodía... Me has hipnotizado y no creo poder escapar de tu hechizo._**

 **No tenía firma y yo no sabía de quien era esa tarjeta.**

 **En los siguientes eventos que participé me sentía de la misma manera y de la misma forma encontaba una rosa y un mensaje en mi camerino y así estuve por dos meses, intentando ponerle cara y nombre a esa persona. Un día decidí poner una cámara oculta en mi camerino y cuando regresé, ahí estaba la rosa y la tarjeta, no quería que mi madre se enterara así que tuve que esperar a llegar a casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto para ver la grabación, vi un hombre colocar ambas cosas y cuando se paró de frente a donde puse la cámara pude ver su cara y sus hermosos ojos, y me fascinó, por fin pude saber quien y como era. Se podría decir que me enamoré de inmediato. En el siguiente concierto lo busqué con la mirada y cuando lo encontré cerré los ojos al sentir su mirada y me puse nerviosa, sentí un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo, algo que nunca había sentido, a pesar que tenía pretendientes jamás había experimentado esa sensación, intenté controlarme y me concentré en seguir tocando, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, sus ojos verdes traspasaban mis párpados y sentí como si nos mirarámos fijamente. Cuando terminé de tocar, abrí los ojos y pude ver que se dirigía a mi camerino, sólo sonreí y toqué la siguente pieza, cuando terminé no fui a mi camerino sino que pedí que llevaran mis cosas y fui donde estaba él, junto a las mesa de bocadillos y tomé uno y copa de champagñe y me atreví a hablarle, alguién lo tenía que hacer y yo necesitaba hacerlo, mi hombre misterioso ya tenía rostro ahora sólo necesitaba ponerle voz para escucharlo a través de sus mensajes escritos.**

 **—Hay muchas delicias por aquí.**

 **—Claro, con sólo ver se antoja.**

 **Yo muy nerviosamente tuve que responder.**

 **—Si, dan ganas de comerse todo.**

 **Se que logré ponerlo nervioso, lo supe por su tono de voz. Tomó mi mano y la besó y me dijo.**

 **—Fue un placer conocerla en persona señorita, pero si me disculpa me tengo que retirar.—**

 **Y sin más se retiró rápidamente, ni siquiera me dió tiempo de preguntarle su nombre ni nada. Fuí al camerino y tomé su rosa y tarjeta, tenía su aroma impregnado.**

 **Todas las noches soñaba con él y en el día pensaba sólo con él. No había dudas, me había enamorado de un desconocido.**

Las chicas estaban emocionadas e imaginándose todo cuando Haruka volvió y les dijo que las motos son verdaderamente impresionantes, buena suspención, excelente motor, etc etc. Y ya no pudieron saber más por que Haruka las arrastró casi casi para que se pusieran a practicar si querían ganar la carrera. Y así se pasaron más de la mitad del día practicando mostrando el porque son hijas de "la bala Tsukino" pues él les enseñó las técnicas nesesarias para ser ganadoras, Michiru también entrenaba para aprender de ellas, aunque Haruka ya le había enseñado bastante, con ellas podía aprender más y demostrar que ella también podía ser capaz de ser una buena corredora, que una traje de motociclista le quedaba igual de bien que un vestido de seda.

Las chicas se despidieron, pues los deberes las llamaban y quedaron de verse todos los días en las tardes y practicar lo suficiente.

 _NOTAS:_

 _Hasta aquí otro capitulo._

 _Que cursí me vi, bueno eso creo._

 _Espero sus comentarios. ¿Que les pareció?_


	6. Equipo

Esa semana fue muy díficil. especialmente para las Tsukino pues entre el restaurant y los entrenamientos casi no tenían tiempo para ellas. Lo bueno esque su madre se sentía bien y eso las animaba para seguir adelante.

Mientras en la mansión Tenoh, estaban felices de tener unas buenas amigas como las Tsukino, a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerlas.

El día sábado Haruka decidió que se merecían un descanso y solo planeo que ese día habría pizzas y películas.

Todas estaban encantadas y Haruka les dió una sorpresa, les presentó sus trajes, ya que Mina fue buena diseñando y por aprobación de todas, Haruka sólo mandó a hacer los trajes. Todas estuvieron encantadas.

Fue una buena reunión aunque no duró mucho pues las Tsukino tenían que trabajar. Mina les contó que le ofrecieron trabajar en otro distrito sólo los sábados y ella aceptó pues era mejor paga y solo dos o tres horas en la noche como cantante. Lita y Serena seguirían como meseras en el mismo bar.

Durante su reunión, se contaban historias de su vida y su trabajo, se despidieron despues de una amena plática prometiendo regresar muy tempranl para seguir con los entrenamientos.

En la mañana las chicas y su madre llegaron de madrugada como dice Michiru, Haruka les presentó a otra integrante más.

Haruka: **—Chicas, les presento a Amy Mizuno, ella estará a cargo de la parte técnica del equipo, ha estudiado el perfil de los mejores corredores y puede hacer los calculos necesarios para que nuestro equipo gane.**

Amy: **—Hola, encantada de conocerlas, haré mi mejor trabajo para el beneficio del equipo.—** Timidamente.

— **¡Hola¡—** Todas hablando en coro.

Cada una se presentó y de inmediato se pusieron a entrenar.

Amy: **—Bien, necesito ver correr a cada una para poder hacer calculos para ver sus ventajas y también trabajar en sus debilidades. ¿Con quién inicio?—** Hablando a todas. Setsuna se ofreció primero, para descansar mas tiempo. Entró a la pista y Amy a un lado con su computadora y más instrumentos para trabjar de inmediato. En los que las demas se ponian a platicar.

Notaron que algo extraño le pasaba a Mina porque andaba muy distraida y ya no era la que hablaba siempre.

Michiru: **—¿Te pasa algo Mina? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?.**

Lita: **—Desde que llegó a la casa esta así, con la cara de boba, seguramente conoció a alguien anoche y anda en las nubes.—**

Mina: **—¡Oye¡—** Se quejó al escuchar la palabra boba **—Mejor dicho enamorada, anoche conocí al amor de mi vida—** Suspirando

Michiru: **—Uy, ya la perdimos.—** Haciendo reir a todas. — **Mina, esos son terrenos peligrosos. Hablanos de él—**

Mina: **—Pues se llama Steve y canta en el bar a donde fui anoche, es tan guapo.** — Recordando al hombre y suspirando.

Haruka: **—Niña, si te dejó así de loquita con sólo verlo una vez, debes de tener cuidado pues el lobo te puede comer.—**

Mina: **—¿Que?—** Sin entender a lo que Haruka se refiere.

Michiru: **—¿Y aparte de guapo, que más sabes?**

Mina: **—Pues que de día, trabaja en un hospital de enfermero y en las noches canta. No habla mucho de su vida privada, pero me propongo saberlo y así lo conoceré mejor.—** Sonriendo y señalando una V con sus dedos... **—Lo veré en la semana para ensayar, a los jefes les gustó nuestra convinación y quieren que preparemos un número para la siguiente semana. Y debo confesar que a pesar de que tiene unos hermosos ojos, me dió la impresión de tener una mirada triste. Michiru, ya que es obvio que tú tienes más experiencia, necesito de tus consejos.—** Michiru se sorprendió y aún así se dispuso a hablar. Mientras Setsuna regresó y Lita tomó su lugar en la pista.

Michuru: **—Te sugiero que lo conozcas primero, antes de atacar, a tu edad es muy fácil caer... lo que quiero decir esque no te dejes sorprender por su físico, lo importante es lo que hay en su mente y su corazón, y de ahí puedes partir para saber si das o no el siguiente paso. Eres muy joven y hermosa, si él no es para ti, ya llegará alguien más, no quieras correr cuando aún no puedes caminar bien. Despues puede ser demasiado tarde, te puedes ver sola y triste.—** Bajando la mirada por un momento. Haruka se acerca y la rodea con un brazo y le acaricia el brazo, despues se miran a los ojos se sonrien y Michiru recarga la cabeza en el pecho de Haruka.

Mina: **—Si, creo que seguiré tus consejos, lo conoceré mejor primero, Mama Ikuko me dió el mismo consejo, yo se que parezco una loca cuando veo un chico guapo, pero en el fondo es porque sueño con alguien que me ame de verdad, que me quiera y acepte tal y como soy. Les prometo comportarme.—** Voltea a ver a Haruka y michiru. **—Al menos lo de ustedes fue a primera vista y se enamoraron y ahora tienen una preciosa familia—** Haruka y Michiru se miran muy nerviosamemte y Michiru decide separarse de Haruka para ir a practicar.

Haruka: **—Para ser muy listas, creo que no saben mucho de mi, ¿verdad?—** Todas dan un no por respuesta.

A lo lejos Michiru alcanza a escuchar un ¡queee! Departe de ellas y un si o no departe de Haruka. Ella simplememte sonrie y se pone a practicar siguiendo las instrucciones de Amy.

Cuando regresa, toma a su hija y se pone a jugar con ella mientras las otras siguen sus prácticas. Cuando todas pasan, Amy les da las conclusiones y les muestra lo que deben mejorar y/o practicar más para ser mejores. También les muestra algunos videos de corredores y todas le prestan atención.

Llegado el momento de partir las Tsukino se retiran, y ahora pueden descansar y pasar una tarde en familia tanto para las Tsukino como en la mansión Tenoh.

 _Notas:_

 _Aquí otro capitulo más, no me odien por tardar en subir los capítulos porfavor._

 _Les prometo no dejarlos sin terminar la historia._

 _Un saludo a mis lectores, les agradezco sus comentarios._

 _Bye, nos leemos pronto._


	7. ¡De malas¡

En la mansión Tenoh todas las tardes de lunes a viernes y las mañanas de sábado y domingo se reunian las chicas a practicar, Haruka jamás había tenido tanta gente en casa y sobre todo al considerarlas sus amigas, tener amigos era algo que no estaba en sus planes. Desde que murieron sus padres se encerró en casa para aprender y manejar el negocio de su padre y para desestresarse empezó sus aventuras en los deportes extremos como rapel, paracaidismo, king boxing, y correr en autos y motos pero solo por liberar su mente de la carga de trabajo. Ahora sonrie al pensar como fue que en poco tiempo su vida cambió demasiado, primero con la llegada de Michiru a su vida, que cuando la conoció era una mujer sumamente frágil y sensible, y que necesitaba que alguien la rescatara de la bubuja en la que estaba encerrada desde que nació. Haruka llegó en el momento indicado a la vida de Michiru, sin duda alguna. Antes de que naciera Harumy conoció a Setsuna en el hispital y decidió darle hospedaje en su casa para así tenerla a tiempo completo para cuando la pequeña enfermara, pero con el tiempo ella se convirtió en su amiga, esa tres mujeres le dieron vida a su enorme casa y poco a poco se fue desaciendo de la servidumbre y se quedó solo con un chofer, su ama de llaves y cocinera y una sirvienta, para que las atendieran. Y ahora con las visitas diarias de las Tsukino hay más vida, más risas, más alegría y eso le da felicidad a Haruka.

Michiru: **— Un yen por tus pensamientos.—** Con una sonrisa burlona — **¿A que se debe esa sonrisa? —**

Haruka:— **Sólo pensaba en lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida desde que te conocí. Lo enorme, sola y fría que se sentía esta casa. Y ahora esta llena de vida al igual que yo.—** Abrazando a Harumy.

Michiru: **— Yo igual estoy llena de vida, las circunstancias de mi vida lo hicieron posible, estoy tan feliz. No me imagino la vida sin mi hija, y solo con pensar lo que mis padres querian que hiciera, me duele mucho. Pero afortunadamente huí a tiempo. Gracias por protegerme y por estar conmigo, por ayudarme y por todo lo que has hecho por mi Haruka. Te quiero mucho.—** y le da un tierno beso.

Afuera se escucha el rechinido de las llantas de la camioneta que indica que las Tsukino han llegado. Haruka y Michiru van a encontrarlas a la entrada y se dan cuenta que las tres chicas bajan rojas y furiosas y maldiciendo a alguien, mamá Ikuko baja tratando de tranquizarlas pero sin éxito.

Michiru: **—¿Que sucede?—** Muy preocupada por la actitud de las chicas.

Serena **— Nos topamos a unos tipos en el camino que al ver nuestras motos se burlaron diciendo que unas niñas como nosotras ni siquiera sabemos como funcionaban. Les dijimos que estamos entrenando para la competencia y se burlaron aún más. Uuuuyyy ¡¿quienes se creen esos tipejos para burlarse así?!—** Muy furiosa alzando la voz.

Mina: **—¡Creen que por ser guapos, tener una cara bonita y una perfecta sonrisa tienen derecho a burlarse! ¡Son unos idiotas!—** Igual de furiosa

Ikuko: **— Ya hijas no tiene caso hablar de esos muchachos, si ellos las conocieran no dirian eso. Calmense por favor.—** Tratando de hacerlas entrar en razón.

Lita: **—Si no fuera por mamá Ikuko, seguramente les hubiera partido la cara, ¡sobre todo a ese rubio!—** Aprentando los puños.

Ikuko: **—Mejor iré a prepararles un te para los nervios a estas niñas. ¿Puedo?—** Pidiéndole permiso a Haruka para usar la cocina.

Haruka: **—Adelante por favor, no tiene que pedir permiso.—** Y mamá Ikuko se dirige a la cocina donde se encuentra con Setsuna y le cuenta lo sucedido. Mientras las Tsukino siguen furiosas y hablando solas.

Haruka: **—Ya que conocieron a los amores de su vida, ¿entrenaran o no?—** Las chicas voltean desconcertadas y Michiru no puede evitar reir.

Serena:— **¿Amor de mi vida al que me llamó cabeza de chorlito? ¿o el que me llamó bombón? ¡jamás! Tipos como esos ¡jamás serán mis novios!—** Indignada, cruzándose de brazos.

Lita: **—¿O el que me llamó jirafa golpeadora? Brincos diera por que yo fuera su novia. ¡Son unos majaderos!—**

Haruka: **—Mejor vamos dentro y se tranquilizan.—** Una vez dentro Ikuko y Setsuna les sirven te a todas y se lo beben para tranquilizarlas. Setsuna toma la palabra.

Setsuna: **No deben de caer en provocaciones, recuerden que la competencia es en dos semanas y deben de aprender a canalizar sus emociones. Si solo unos comentarios las pusieron de ese modo entonces ya tienen la competencia perdida. Sin duda alguna que son excelentes corredoras, su padre les enseñó los necesario. ¿Por que darle tanta importancia a simples comentarios de personas que no saben nada de ustedes? Lo que ustedes saben lo demostraran en la pista, ahí es donde sabrán de que estan hechas. Habrá mucha gente, y muchos de ellos les gritaran e intentaran distraerlas con comentarios negativos y si hacen un buen trabajo al final las felicitaran, pero por ahora deben de ponerse a practicar, este no es momento de ponerse a hacer berrinches como si fuesen unas chiquillas.—** Muy seriamente se los dice y las Tsukino comprenden sus palabras, y se sienten avergonzadas por el ataque de furia que tuvieron. — **Ya Amy llegará con los que entrenaremos para ver que cosas debemos mejorar.—** De repente recuerdan que Amy les comentó que invitaria a unos amigos para que practicaran con ellas para que se sientan familiarizadas con la pista y quitarse los nervios el día de la competencia. Cambian de tema para aligerar sus nervios y pensamientos mientras esperan a Amy y compañia. Despues de un rato escuchan unas motos y salen a encontrar a Amy y darles la bienvenida a sus amigos. Cuando salen pueden ver a varios chicos en sus motos y con sus cascos puestos que bajan de sus motos y se acercan. Amy viene detras de un chico muy alto, se acerca y las saluda.

Amy: **—Hola a todos, como se los prometí, traje a unos amigos para que entrenen juntos, ellos también competirán, así que el beneficio es mutuo. Al igual que ustedes esta será su primera competencia, espero que este entrenamiento sea realmente emocionante para ambos equipos.—** Sonriendo les dice y una vez todos estando de frente se decide a presentarlos. **—Chicos, ellas son...—**

 **?—Miren nada mas, pero si es cabeza de chorlito—**

 **?— ¡Bombón! que grata sorpresa.—**

 **?—Hola jirafita—**

Los tres chicos se quitan los cascos y les sonrien divertidos a las Tsukino, mientras en el rostro de ellas se comienza a dibujar el rastro de furia que unos momentos antes habían logrado desvanecer.

Lita: **—¡No puede ser! ¡Los mismos idiotas de hace rato!**

Mina: **—Esto debe de ser una broma—.**

Serena: **—Amy, ¿De donde sacaste a estos mal educados? Una jovencita como tú no debería de juntarse con este tipo de sinvergüenzas.—** Reprende a Amy, pero ésta no responde porque se encuentra en shock tratando de enteder lo que sucede.

Amy: **—¿Acaso se conocen?—** Voltea a ver a unos y otras, pero ninguno les responde. Unas manos se posan en su hombro y le da una breve explicación.

 **?:—Se conocieron hoy, mientras las esperabamos. No se porque pero esos tres las empezaron a molestar y ellas se enojaron y empezaron una guerra de dimes y diretes, despues de que ellas se marcharon, no dejaron de hablar de ellas. Nunca los había visto comportarse así, siempre han sido muy educados y respetuosos.—** Amy entendió el porque del extraño comportamiento de sus amigos. De repente dos chicas que habían permanecido en sus motocicletas aún, bajan, una es mas baja que la otra pero ambas son tan parecidas, llevan el cabello negro y el mismo color amatista en sus ojos. Se acercan en medio de la discusión y la voz de la mayor hace callar a los que aún siguen discutiendo. Primero se dirige a los chicos.

 **?:—¡basta ya! !Parecen machos alfa! ¡¿No les da vergüenza montar este tipo de espectáculos?!—** Luego les da la espalda y les habla a las Tsukino **—Señoritas pido una disculpa en nombre de mis maleducados amigos. Siempre los he considerado unos chicos con modales, pero hoy es la excepción. Si estan molestas podemos dejar lo del entrenamiento, pero sinceramente yo si deseo batirme en un duelo en la pista con ustedes. Nicolas me ha hablado mucho de ustedes. Yo soy Rei Hino—** Muy educadamente les ofrece la mano en señal de saludo y ellas parpadean dándose cuenta de a quien tienen enfrente. Serena es la primera en abrazarla y Rei le corresponde. Luege le siguen Mina y Lita y los demás presentes no tienen idea del porque tanto abrazo.

Serena: **—¡Rei! Disculpanos por favor, pero esque hay quienes ¡nos sacan de quicio!—** Mirando a los dos pelinegros. **—Por Nicolas, los soportaré, ya que el es como nuestro hermano.—** Rei y Serena les presentan a sus amigos y amigas, de mala gana se estrechan las manos con algunos pero mantienen su cordura.

Michiru: **—¿Que me decias de tu casa?—** Con tono burlón al oido de Haruka y sujetando a su pequeña en brazos.

Haruka: **—Que de la soledad pasó a la alegría y de la alegría a la locura en un satiamén.—**

Michiru: **—Y espera a que Harumy crezca, entonces estará completamente de cabeza.—** Riéndose y en la cara de Haruka se ensombrece de terror de solo imaginarse a Harumy con muchos amigos y algunos no tan amigos que la ven con cara de deseo. Muchiru rié aún más por que conoce muy bien a Haruka y sabe lo que piensa.

Haruka: **—Le espentaré a todos y cada uno de esos barbajanes que intenten acercarse a ella de manera indescente, jamás permitiré que la lastimen, te lo juro Michiru.**

Michiru: **—Yo tampoco lo permitiré, pero tampoco quiero que la pongas en una burbuja, no quiero que repita mi historia, y si es así yo estaré ahí para apoyarla, no la sacaré de mi vida por que se haya enamorado o porque esté embarazada. Si cae en las redes de un seductor y se convirtiese en madre soltera te juro que no la juzgaría, yo estaría encantada de ser abuela.—**

Haruka: **—No me refería a eso Michiru, per ten pon seguro que pondré en su lugar a quien se atreva a hacerle daño. Y serás una abuela preciosa.—** Tomándole la mano para darle seguridad. Deciden a cercarse a los otros para entrar en conversación.

Haruka: **—Así que ustedes son los granujas que molestaron a estas jovencitas, de ahora en adelante tendrán que medir sus palabras por que no permitiré que les vuelvan a faltar el respeto ¿entendido?—** Mirando y desafiando a los dos pelinegros y al rubio. Y antes de que pase otra cosa Setsuna les dice que es mejor ir a la pista para empezar a entrenar ahora que todavía es temprano. Ikuko se quedará en la cocina para prepararles refrigerios a todos. Los visitantes toman sus motos y siguen a Haruka, Michiru y Amy. Los tres se quedan atras y comienzan a hablar en voz baja y mirando de reojo a las furias Tsukino quienes no dejan de mirarlos.

Andrew: **—Apuesto a que ni saben montar... las motos.—**

Seiya: **—Yo estaría encantado de enseñarle a bombón—**

Darien: **—Dudo que esa cabeza de chorlito sea capaz de comprender algo de motos.—**

Rei logra escuchar su conversación y los espera.

Rei: **—Ustedes tres, mejor callense... Es evidente que ustedes no tienen idea de quienes son ellas, quizas se lleven una gran sorpresa.**

Andrew: **—Sorpresa sería que logren acelerar—** Produciendo carcajadas y Rei los ve con mala cara y les advierte sobre su comportamiento, pero no les dice nada más porque por su novio conoce muy bien a las Tsukino. Se aleja de ellos alcanzando a su hermana menor. Hasta atras se quedan Setsuna y las Hermanas mirando furiosas al trio.

Setsuna: **—Chicas solo recuerden lo que les dije hace rato, canalizen sus emociones y demuestren en la pista lo que ustedes saben. Que sus comentarios no influyan en su estado de ánimo. Ahora vamos.—** Y se adelanta en su moto.

Lita: **—Setsuna tiene razon hermanas, somos unas Tsukino, vamos y hagamos que coman polvo esos imbeciles.—** Toma su casco y sube a su moto, sus hermanas la imitan y en sus miradas ahora hay determinación de hacer callar a esos chicos que tanto las han fastidiado.

Se dirigen seguras al campo de entrenamiento donde todos reciben indicaciones departe de Amy. Haruka se queda bajo la sombra con Harumy, y solo verá el espectáculo, las Tsukino son tenaces y sabe que harán un buen trabajo. Michiru y Setsuna han aprendido mucho de ellas así que les tiene confianza.

Mientras obseva la pista piensa en lo mucho que ha cambiado Michiru desde que la conoció. El día que la conoció cambió su vida, era una mujer frágil y triste, llena de miedos pero ahora es muy segura de si misma, se ha tranformado por completo. Si sus padres supieran que su hija participará en una competencia de motocicletas, seguramente pegarán el grito en el cielo, porque eso no va con los modales que la educaron.

La competencia de entrenamiento da inicio y a los lados de Serena se colocan Darien y Seiya quienes intentan hacerla retroceder, pero su determinación es más fuerte y no deja que eso la intimide. Lita se coloca al lado de Darien para ayudar a su hermana pero no lo logra y Andrew llega junto a ella y hace lo mismo que sus amigos con la rubia. Mina se situa al lado de Andrew pero no logra nada. Los demás no les prestan atención y les pasan derecho con la intención de sequur con la competencia. Rei les grita a su equipo pero estos la ignoran. Michiru y Setsuna los ignoran y sólo les gritan a las hermanas para decirles que dejen de jugar y que se tomen en serio este desafio.

Las motos van muy pegadas que un solo movimiento en falso pueden hacer caer a los otros. Los nervios de la cercanía los estan haciendo sudar a todos pero no bajan la velocidad. Lita que es la que va en medio tiene una idea y necesita a sus hermanas para ello y poder quitarse de encima a las "garrapatas".

Lita: **—Chicas, cadena...uno.—** Sus hermanas entienden su plan y Serena le responde dos y Mina tres. A lo lejos Setsuna y Michiru logran oir y se suman a la idea, Setsuna se coloca detras de Michiru poco a poco y esperan la oportunidad.

Lita puede ver la curva y comienza a acelerar Serena y Mina desaceleran un poco y confunden a los chicos y en esa confusión aprovechan para situarse detras de Lita. En cadena se encuentran Lita, Serena, Mina y atras llega Michiru y al final Setsuna se les une, y pasan por en medio de Darien y Seiya en una linea perfecta y con toda la velocidad que los chicos no dan crédito a la maniobra, y maldicen. Más adelante y aún manteniendo la velocidad siguen sin mirar atras, sus contrincantes intentan alcanzarlas pero les es imposible. Los dejan con ventaja de una vuelta y para no dejarlos alcanzarlas hacen otra maniobra, se colocan en línea horizontal y ocupan el espacio de toda la pista, y así pasan varias vueltas con ventaja. En las últimas vueltas las chicas vuelven a acelerar y se colocan detras de ellos, pero estos intentan lo mismo que ella tapándoles el paso, así que por el momento les pisan los talones.

Falta una vuelta y Serena decide hacer la misma maniobra de cadena pero esta vez Serena ve un espacio en la orilla de la pista, ve a su equipo y ellas entienden el plan así que de inmediato se colocan nuevamente una tras otra con Serena a la cabeza y en la curva cuando el otro equipo se pega un poco para evitar la orilla, Serena aprovecha el segundo en que se descuidan, acelera seguida por las otras y practicamente pasan casi acostadas la curvatura de la vuelta y sin reducir la velocidad. Rebasan y cada una le grita "adios" a sus contrincantes, y con la misma velocidad llegan a la meta, dejandolos atras con dos vueltas menos.

Darien: **—¡Pero que demonios! ¡¿Como es posible que esa cabeza de chorlito haya hecho eso?!—**

Seiya: **—¡No puedo creer lo que acaban de hacer! ¡Eso es suicidió!—**

Rei: **—¡Si no se hubiesen puesto a jugar, no nos hubiesen humillado! ¡maldición! ¡maduren!—**

Haruka: **—Esas son mis chicas. Felicidades, son oficialmente un equipo listo para competir, jamás he dudado de ustedes—** Felicitando a todas, y ellas que no caben de la emoción. Amy y los demás se les unen a felicitarlas.

Taiky: **—Solo he visto a una persona hacer eso que ustedes acaban de hacer, nadie más lo intentado, era un espacio muy pequeño, ¿Como lo aprendieron? Si "La bala" hace unos años que murió—** Aún impactado por la astucia de las chicas, Serena se acerca a él y le extiende la mano.

Serena: **—Mucho gusto, soy Serena Tsukino, y ellas son mis hermanas, Lita y Mina. Mi padre murió hace años pero desde que eramos pequeñas el nos enseñó muchas cosas, nosotras tenemos un legado.—** Taiky le toma la mano y al igual que los otros tres está sorprendido, jamás pensó conocer a los descendientes de "La bala Tsukino" y mucho menos que fuesen mujeres. Es evidente que su novia Amy jamás le mencionó sobre ellas. Ahora su equipo tendrá que trabajar mucho más si se quieren enfrentarse a "Las balitas". De su equipo solo Rei y su hermana Hotaru conocen a las Tsukino, ya Nicolas les había dicho que no se confiaran de ellas estando en la pista, pues su padre les enseñó bien.

Rei: **—Nicolas tenía razón, son excelentes. Ahora pondré a entrenar más a este equipo para estar a su altura en la competencia—** Tomándole las manos a Serena y a todas.

Mientras se felicitaban y platicaban se sentaron bajo la sombras y tomaron los refrigerios de mama Ikuko. Después de un rato se despidieron.

Darien: **—Creo que les debo una disculpa. No debimos comportarnos de esa manera. Las veremos en la pista.—** Le toma la mano de Serena para despedirse y le deposita un beso en la mejilla. **—Cabeza de chorlito eres grandiosa, esperare con ansias nuestro próximo encuentro.—** Se lo dice al oido en susurro y ésta se pone muy muy nerviosa.

Andrew: **—Disculpa por llamarte jirafa. Eso no es propio de un caballero como yo. Para recompensar lo mal que te hice pasar, ¿que te parece si te invito un cafe? Estas en todo tu derecho si dices que no, pero me gustaría conocerte—** Disculpándose en voz baja hacia Lita quien se pone nerviosa y roja, Andrew se da cuenta y le deposita un beso en la mejilla.

Lita: **—Sería un placer, pero que sea despues de la competencia, ahora tengo que concentrarme para ganar—** Le guiña un ojo y ambos rien para relajarse un poco de los nervios que les producen la cercanía de uno del otro.

Seiya: **—Bombón, espero que puedas perdonar mi actitud, pero he estado muy tenso desde hace mucho tiempo, que no vi que mis palabras te afectaron, fui un tonto por decir que no sabias nada de motos, pero hoy tú, tus hermanas y amigas nos han dado una cátedra completa. De verdad, espero me perdones.—** Le deposita un beso en la mejilla y Serena se vuelve a poner nerviosa. **—Pero no cantes victoria bombón, te será muy dificil volver a ganarme, la próxima vez estaré preparado y te dare pelea—** Igualmente se lo dice al oido.

Serena: **—Eso espero, una buena pelea. Soy una Tsukino y no me dejaré vencer. Tengo una razón muy poderosa para ganar y lo voy a hacer, cueste lo que me cueste.—** Esas palabras le dejaron claras a Seiya, que esa niña que a simple vista se ve torpe y soñadora, le será muy dificil de vencerla. **—Hasta pronto Seiya—** Apretando fuertemente la mano de Seiya indicando en ese apreton que sus palabras eran sinceras.

Todos se despidieron prometiendo verse en la pista y tener una revancha. Ahora ambos equipos tendrán que entrenar más y dar lo mejor de sí para lograr la victoria.

Muchiru: **—¿De donde los conoces?—** Diriegiéndose a Amy.

Amy: **—Por Taiky mi novio. Su hermano es Seiya quien es amigo de Darien y Andrew. Rei y su hermana armaron el equipo y pues ya ven, Rei es quien lleva las riendas. Su carácter es muy fuerte para controlarlos.—**

Haruka: **—Y veo que causaron mucho impacto por aqui.—** Mirando a las Tsukino. **— Creo que hablaré seriamente con ellos—**

Michiru: **—No hay porque alarmarse, nuestras chicas no son tan ingenuas—**

Serena: **—Amy, Seiya me dijo que ha estado muy tenso, ¿sabes a que se refiere?—**

Amy: **—Si, pues se refiere a que hace más de una año que no encuentran a su hermano menor, antes de desaparecer discutieron, y después, por más que lo buscaron no lo hayaron por ningún lado, temen lo peor. A eso se refiere, Serena.—**

Serena: **—Oh—** Con un poco de tristeza.

Michiru: **—Mina, ¿como vas con tu noviecito?—**

Mina: **—¡Oh! Steve es grandioso, además de guapo. Anoche antes de nuestro dúo me invitó a cenar. ¡Fue fantástico! Pero me habló sobre su situación. Me comentó que perdió la memoria en un accidente y que permaneció en coma por tres meses. Cuando despertó los medicos le dijeron que no imdagara en su pasado porque el accidente fue provocado. Por eso esque no sabe si tiene familia, y tampoco sabe donde estan.—** Con un poco de tristeza

Haruka: **—Que conveniente, Seguramente es un mujeriego y así esconde sus mañas. Despues le aparecerá una esposa y mínimo un hijo.—**

Mina: **—¡Claro que no! Yo confio en él. El corazón me lo dice. Estoy segura que lo que me dice es verdad.—**

Haruka: **—Entonces no habrá incoveniente de que lo conazcamos. Necesito saber de sus intenciones contigo.—**

Mina iba a protestar pero Ikuko la interrumpe.

Ikuko: **—Yo estoy de acuerdo hija, tambien quiero conocerlo. No dudo de ti cariño, pero necesito saber que no corres peligro—** Abrazándola

Mina: **—Esta bien mamá, pero solo lo hago para que estes tranquila.—** Abrazando igual a su mamá.

Michiru: **—Mientras, no des pasos en falso Mina, es el único consejo que te puedo dar.—**

Mina: **—No te preocupes Michiru, seré prudente. Hablaré con él. Ya lo conocerán.—**

Despues hablaron de más cosas, sobre todo de su competencia de la mañana. Eso les dejó un buen sabor de boca.

Solo dos semana faltan para la competencia y ahora más que nunca entrenarán más duro.

Los días avanzan y los entrenamientos son muy fuertes, haciendo nuevos planes para ejecutarlos en la pista, Mina le ha sugerido a Steve la propuesta de su madre y Haruka y él ha aceptado.

 _Notas:_

 _Hola mis queridos lectores. Más vale tarde que nunca. Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, que para ser sincera a mi me encantó, ya aparecieron los pelinegros que pusieron nerviosa a mi querida Serena, y Andrew causó el mismo efecto en Lita, ¿Que pasará con ellos? Ni yo lo se. Rei y Hotaru ya aparecieron tambien._

 _¿Como ven la actitud de Haruka? Queriendo conocer al tal Steve. Y Michiru de consejera._

 _¿Que les pareció?_

 _Un capítulo más y llegaremos al día de la competencia, la gran sorpresa se acerca. Muajajajaja._

 _Mi querida Vicky ya estoy leyendo tu historia, ahí te dejare mi comentario en cuanto lo termine. PD Ahí tengo otro nombre (:D) Por cierto, ya me inspiré en otra historia (De Haruka y Michiru) Estoy segura que te va a gustar, ya lo estoy escribiendo. En cuanto esté listo lo subiré._

 _Como siempre una saludito a los que leen mi(s) historia(s) Espero sea de su agrado._

 _Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto._


	8. ENCUENTRO

El día de la competencia está cada vez más próxima. Michiru y las otras han entrenado arduamente. Las Tsukino aunque estan cansadas por el trabajo de las mañanas hacen todo lo posible por mantener el control y su meta es ganar la competencia para poder pagar la cirugía de su madre. Ese es el objetivo de ellas.

Mina sigue viendo a su Steve cuando ensayan y cuando hacen su presentación, tal parece que Steve si le gusta Mina porque la hace reir y olvida un poco lo que le aqueja y ha aceptado conocer a sus hermanas y a su madre sobre todo a Haruka y explicarle que no es ningún mentiroso y que tampoco se quiere aprovechar de Mina, por que podrá no tener memoria, pero es un caballero, le llevará las pruebas médicas por si su palabra no es suficiente. Le ha dicho a Mina que irá el día de la competencia para verla y conocer a su gente. Se siente inquieto por la situación como si fuera un presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar, sólo pide que al equipo de Mina le vaya bien.

El equipo descansará por media semana antes de la competencia para que las motos esten listas y en perfecto estado, ya Haruka los ha mandado a arreglar con un equipo experto. Ahora a descansar y a concentrarse en la competencia.

En ese tiempo de descanso Haruka asistirá a un evento importante para una fundación. Ha decidido llevar a Michiru ya que ella tocará con el violín o quizas la acompañe con el piano. Michiru no aceptó tan facilmente porque sabe que se encontrará frente a frente con su pasado.

Las Tsukino pasarán la noche en la mansión Tenoh para ayudar a Setsuna con Harumy, aunque eso es un pretexto porque lo que quieren es ver como iran vestidos Michiru y Haruka. Ella llevará un hermoso vestido azul eléctrico de noche con tirantes discretos y con la espalda descubierta hasta abajo de la cintura, un abrigo blanco unos guantes blancos largos, unas zapatillas de aguja y un peinado alto para la ocación y un maquillaje discreto. Haruka llevará un smoking negro con una corbata azul eléctrico y estar en sintonía con su bellísima acompañante. Su objetivo es deslumbrar a todos en el evento y más a dos personas que no son de su agrado, por eso le compró ese vestido a Michiru.

Cuando bajan de las escaleras las mujeres que los esperaban en la sala se quedan asombradas por la belleza de Michiru. Le dan halagos a ambos y los despiden deseándoles mucha suerte.

Mientras las Tsukino se quedan como en su casa disfrutando de películas románticas. Mamá Ikuko ha decidido ir a descansar porque se siente cansada, pero lo que no les quiere decir a sus tres hijas es que le han dado dolores fuertes en el pecho y que sus medicinas no le ayudan. Solo desea que sus hijas se concentren en la competencia porque se han esforzado tanto durante las prácticas, que cuando las ve correr puede ver a su amado esposo en ellas con esa energía y fuerza que sólo el tenía. Desea poder resistir hasta entonces para apoyarlas desde las gradas.

Cuando Haruka y Michiru llegan a una enorme mansión son recibidos afuera por un ballet parking y adentro por un guardía quien les da la bienvenida y le recoje el abrigo a Michiru. Ambos entran y pueden ver a la poca gente que ha llegado, porque aún es temprano y falta media hora para que de inicio el evento. Michiru pasa al lugar que ocupará para su presentación y coloca el violín cuidadosamente. Junto hay un piano y Haruka se recarga en él y le dice a Michiru que quizas le acompañe con una o dos piezas, y ella le dice que si muy feliz, así ella no se sentirá incomoda ante miradas fulminantes, que son las que más duelen, aún.

Más gente vestidos de etiqueta llegan al evento y van llenando el gran salón. El evento da inicio y les hacen saber que este evento es para una fundación muy importante por lo que habrá una subasta de cosas antiguas donadas y que lo recaudado será en beneficio de dicha fundación para que siga con su buena labor.

Presentan a los dueños y socios de la fundación y Muchiru se agarra fuertemente del brazo de Haruka para mostrarle que esta nerviosa, Haruka solo le dice que este tranquila, ya que a los de enfrente les gusta mantener las apariencias y ahí no se atreverán a hacerle daño. Michiru se siente más tranquila y cuando la mencionan para que toque algo se vuelve a poner nerviosa pero Haruka va al rescate y la acompañe con el piano y tocan algo que les gusta mucho. Por todo el salón suena "Violín Medley" y se siente el ambiente mucho mas tranquilo y relajado al igual que Michiru. Al termino les aplauden y los felicitan por la melodía tan cargada de energía.

Inician la primera parte de la subasta y Haruka le compra un cuadro a Michiru que le gustó mucho. Cuando terminan, los meseros llevan las bebidas y los bocadillos y la gente puede saludar y hablarse. Todos admiran la belleza de Muchiru y ella puede sentir desde lejos miradas que no le gustan pero mantiene la compostura, Haruka se da cuenta de esas miradas y los mira de igual forma. De repente ven que hacía ellos vienen varias personas dos de ellas la ponen nerviosa y Haruka se pone en guardía para protegerla.

—Muchiru, querida hace tanto que no te veía. Tu madre me ha dicho que ya tienes una vida hecha, pero no habla al respecto porque dice que tu prefieres tu privacidad, ¿es cierto? y que ¿que tienes bebé?— Esa mujer al llegar le besa ambas mejillas y quiere saber sobre su vida.

—Es cierto, querida. Tengo una hermosa vida y una presiosa bebé.— Al hablar mira a las dos personas con indiferencia pero muestra educación. Haruka sólo la sostiene por la cintura por si le tiemblan las piernas y sostenerla.

—¿Y como se llama? ha de ser hermosa como su mamá o ¿saco algo de sus abuelos?— Ya michiru se estaba artando de tantas preguntas incómodas.

—Harumy, y por suerte tiene los genes de su padre y los mios. Tiene los ojos de su padre y en el cabello tiene mi color combinado con el de su padre. Es bellísima, en la casa es la consentida, es toda una princesa. La amo más que a mi vida.—

—Hay que presiocidad. ¿Debes de estar orgullosa por ser una abuela muy joven ¿No es así?— Preguntándole a su amiga de al lado.

—Si querida, lo soy, sólo que viajamos mucho y casi no la vemos— mintiendo descaradamente Y michiru muestra una falsa sonrisa.

—Bueno querida Muchiru voy a saludar a otros amigos, hablamos más tarde— Se despide y se retira con su esposo que no habla casi.

—Jamás pensé que te volvería a ver Michiru y menos aquí— Hablandole y mirando sus ojos.

—Madre, es un gusto volverte a ver, Podre, igual a ti— Saludando a sus padres y éstos la ven con mirada seria.

—¡Basta! Aquí no eres bienvenida, ¡vete de aquí— Su padre fue quien habló esta vez. Pero Michiru ya no era la misma.

—Si quieres que me vaya. tendrás que sacarme tu mismo— Mirando desafiante a su padre.

—Seguridad lo hará por mí, para eso les pago—

—Si te atreves, harmaré un escándalo y todos sabran quienes son, sabrán que a su hija le dieron la espalda cuando se entereron de mi embarazo, sabran que querian que abortara, sabran que me querian mandar lejos y casarme con alguien a quien no conozco y sabrán que huí de ustedes para proteger a mi bebé. Ahora diganme ¿Donde esta su seguridad?— Por primera vez en su vida tuvo el valor de hablarle de esa manera a sus padres, pudo sacar un poco del dolor que tenía por culpa de ellos. Haruka no dijo nada, pero sentía orgullo por las palabras de Michiru.

—¡No te atreverás¡—Su madre tomó la palabra ahora.

—¿Quieres ver?— Desafia a su madre con toda elegancia para que nadie se de cuenta de su discusión, a su alredor los invitados no se dan cuenta. Michiru mira una señorita que le llama para informarle de su siguiente melodía, ella lo agradece.

—Me disculpan, me llaman. Cuando quieran pueden hecharme.— Y se retira. Haruka la deja ir, y es el momento para entrar en acción.

—Se los advierto, ¡dejenla en paz! Ya le hicieron suficiente daño.—

—Sácala de aquí ella no fue invitada—

—¡Yo la invité! Me enviarón una invitación para dos personas y la invité.— Sonriéndoles, pero de reojo esta cuidando a Michiru.

—¡Esa niña no siquiera es...¡— Alzando un poco la voz

—¡Ni siquiera es su nieta¡ Pero me tiene a mi para protegerla, a ella y a su madre!—Respondiendo de la misma forma.—No traten de amenzarme porque yo si puedo destruirlos, y no lo he hecho por Michiru, pero intenten algo y sabran quien soy— Y los deja porque ve que Michiru salió al jardín. Los padres se quedan enojados y siguen saludando a los invitados.

Afuera en el jardín se encuentra Michiru ha llegado agitada por la conversación con sus padres y respira como si hubiera corrido kilómetros, apenas y pudo responderle a la señorita que la llamó y ahora esta aquí tratando de calmarse. Atras de ella llega Haruka y la abraza y ella entierra la cabeza en su pecho y lágrimas comienzan a bajar.

—Ya pasó preciosa, no llores, ellos se pierden de algo maravilloso contigo y con Harumy, yo las amo.—

—Gracias por cuidarnos y por querernos tanto, sin ti estaría perdida. A pesar de que...—

—Shhh, las amo a las dos— le tapa los labios con el índice y luego la besa.

Despues regresan al evento, la seguda subasta y de nuevo Michiru y Haruka vuelven a tocar sus hermosas melodías, Nocturne for violin y corazon de niño son algunos de sus temas. Al terminar se despiden y vuelven a su casa cuando ya todas estan dormidas.

—¡Que noche!— Michiru se sienta en sofá ya muy cansada por la situación.

—Estuviste fabulosa Muchiru, ¿alguna vez pensaste en tu reacción si los volvieras a ver?— Haruka se sienta a su lado y la abraza

—Sólo lo imaginaba, pero esto superó todo. ¿que te dijeron cuando te dejé con ellos?—

—Nada importante, les dije que te defendería si intentaban algo—

—Imagino lo que te dijeron—

—No pienses en eso y mejor vamos a dormir, estas muy cansada.—

—Si necesito un masaje en mis pies y otro en mi espalda. Ayudame con mi vestido.— Se toman la mano y van a su habitación.

Michiru es una mujer muy fuerte que prefirió concentrarse en la carrera y olvidar lo sucedido con sus ex padres. Ha aprendido mucho de las Tsukino, ellas son fuertes y valientes y ella también lo será.

El día de la carrera llegó por fin. Las motos listas, lo trajes y todo el equipo llegaron al lugar donde se llevará a cabo la competencia. El fin de semana se relajaron y ahora ha llegado el momento para saber de que estan hechas el equipo Tsukino- Tenoh.

Cuando llegaron vieron mucha gente, muchos equipos, todos se veían imponentes con su supermotos y de pronto sintieron un poco de pánico, pero se tenían que relajar si querían ganar.

—¡Hey! Cabeza de chorlito, los esperabamos para desearles suerte.— Darien saludo a Serena muy cortesmente y le dijo al oido—Si gano me deberás una cita, si ganas te daré un beso— Y serena se sonrojo.

—De todos modos saldrás ganando. Si gano, lavaras nuestras motos.—

—Ok trato hecho, espero tengas un lindo vestido que ponerte para nuestra cita.— Le da la mano y le regala un guiño.

Sus compañeros de equipo se acercan y saludan a todos y se desean suerte y prometen que la revancha será buena.

Hay mucho equipos, tantos con el mismo objetivo: ganar.

Mamá Ikuko se sigue sintiendo mal pero no las quiere preocupar ahora que ha llegado el momento, así que tendrá que aguantar hasta que termine todo.

Ya tienen los trajes listos y 5 mujeres toman sus motos y se dirigen a la pista. Haruka y mamá Ikuko se han quedado a cuidar a Harumy, Haruka guiará a todas desde lejos. Ha notado algo extraño en Ikuko ya le ha preguntado y le ha dicho que son solo los nervios pero nota que esta mintiendo así que no se despegará de ella, por si algo pasa, por suerte hay ambulancias.

Mina busca a Steve desde su lugar y no lo encuentra, al parecer el bus tuvo un contratiempo en carretera y apenas y llegará a tiempo para verla correr. Ella se concentra en la pista y sólo desea que el pueda verla. Cuando termine lo buscará y lo llevará con su madre y con Haruka.

La competencia da inicio y en la pista se pueden ver como avanzan las motos son demasiadosy apenas y hay espacio. Las chicas van avanzando juntas para encontrar una oportunidad y rebasar, pero nunguna moto se mueve.

Algunos comienzan a acelerar para poder despegarse y es cuando todo se complica algunas motos con un pequeño roce, se tambalean y algunos caen saliendo de la pista, otros logran controlarse y se mantienen en la competencia. Aquí es donde las chicas aprovechan y logran encontrar huecos para pasar, Darien y su equipo hacen lo mismo, ahora se puede ver espacio para que hagan sus maniobras.

—¡Mantenganse así!, Cuiden sus espaldas Tsukino , los chicos bonitos estan detras de ustedes— Ellas miran y ven a sus tormentos detras, aceleran y ellos también lo hacen.

Asi pasan minutos, no dejan que otros equipos avancen e intentan alcanzar a los que estan adelante logrando mantenerse en tercer lugar, sus estrategias estan planeadas y sólo buscarán el momento adecuado para darles alcance y rebasarlos.

Son varias vueltas a la pista y en cada vuelta logran ver a Haruka que no suelta a Harumy y ven a mamá Ikuko sentada disfrutando de la competencia. Avanzan sin ningun problema.

—Digame la verdad, ¿Que sucede?—Haruka apaga el micrófono y pregunta a Ikuko.

—Me duele el pecho...— Agarrandose el pecho y con dificultad para respirar.

—Llamaré a un médico y la llevarán al hospital.— Buscando con la mirada a los parámedicos.

—¡No! Si... mis hijas... me ven ... subir a una... ambulancia... no terminaran... la competencia. Falta poco... resistiré.— Haciéndose lo más fuerte posible para que sus hijas puedan terminar, ella sabe que para ellas su salud es primero. Así que quizas sea la primera y última vez que las vea correr.

—De acuerdo, pero si el dolor es más fuerte la llevaré aunque sea a la fuerza, ¿entendido?. Resista, falta poco. Aunque le advierto que sus hijas me matarán por no decirles nada y por no llevarla al hospital.— Y es cierto, las furias Tsukino jamás perdonaran su acto.

Mina ya encontró con la mirada a Steve, y vió que trae un ramo de rosas rojas y ella esta emocionada.

Ya faltan pocas vueltas y la guerra de aceleradores esta comenzando de nuevo para colocarse a la delantera, aquí es donde tienen que darlo todo cada equipo. Las motos vuelvea cerrar espacios para evitar que otros pasen, las chicas siguen en tercer lugar y quieren tomar el primero así que buscan el hueco para poder pasar.

—¡Bombón ahí!— Seiya le grita porque ve el espacio de la orilla despejada como cuando compitieron. Así que le agradece y le indica a sus compañeras y en la vuelta se colocan en posición con Serena adelante y comienzan a pasar sólo que esta vez no son las únicas en pasar sino que Seiya y equipo les copian la jugada y las siguen detrás. Y como pasan logran colocarse en primero y aceleran a todo lo que dan porque estan en la última vuelta y estan en guerra contra el equipo de Darien.

—¡Esos hijos de..! ¡No se confien, aceleren! Estan muy pegados a ustedes.—Haruka les grita.

—¡Tendré mi cita, cabeza de chorlito!— Darien se burla junto a ella.

—¡Esto no ha terminado!— Acelera aún más —¡Chicas ahora o nunca!— todas aceleran hasta el tope y logran llegar en primero dando fin a la competencia.

—Bien hecho preciosas— Haruka les habla y ellas solo escuchan aplausos desde las gradas y bajan de sus motos, se quitan los cascos y saludan a la multitud. En las bocinas logran escuchar que ellas son las ganadoras y se abrazan felicitándose.

Llegan hasta donde esta Haruka y su madre y se abrazan emocionadas y alli llegan Darien y su equipo y las felicitan, Serena le recuerda su apuesta y el acepta como buen perdedor que es. Mina a lo lejos ve a Steve y le pide que se acerque para presentarlo y el avanza a ella muy nervioso. Cuando llega, todos estan de espaldas felicitándose y abraza a Mina y le entrega las rosas y ella lo lleva al centro y se los empieza a presentar jala a sus hermanas y mamá primero y los saluda cuando es el turno de las otras se queda mirando a Michiru...

—¿Tú?— logra decir Michiru totalmente en shock al ver al hombre delante de ella mientras Steve siente un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se cae de rodiillas al suelo y lo único que puede decir es...

—Sirena— Y se desamaya ante todos, Seiya y Taiky lo levantan y se sorprenden también...

–¡Hermano!— De inmediato llega Andrew a auxiliarlo pero Ikuko igual se aprieta el pecho...

—¡Me duele mucho!— Y se desmaya tambien. Serena y Lita se asustan.

—¡Mamá!- Ellas lloran por su mamá y Darien se acerca para revisarla.

—Solo se ha desmayado Serena, pero esta muy débil. Necesita ser hispitalizada— y llama a los parámedicos que auxilian a ambos. La suben de inmediato y se la llevan , Serena la acompaña.

—Andrew, por favor cuida a mi hermano no quiero volver a perderlo— Seiya le pide a su amigo y se va con él en la ambulancia.

Todo fue un caos en un instante primero ganan la competencia y ahora sólo tragedia. Mina no tiene idea de lo que le pasó a Steve y luego su madre se puso mal y ahora va encamino con Lita, Seiya y Taiky rumbo al hospital en el auto de Darien.

Haruka abraza a Michiru, quién sigue en shok y se aferra a su pequeña en brazos...

—¿Es él?— Pregunta Haruka

—Si, él es el padre de Harumy— Y sigue llorando

 _Continuará..._

 _NOTAS:_

 _¡MOMENTO!_

 _1.- Nunca dije que Haruka fuera el padre biológico._

 _2.- O que fuera hombre o mujer._

 _3.- Si ya se, por el verde de sus ojos es fácil confundirse._

 _El siguiente capítulo estará interesante, se acerca el final ¿que pasará ahora?_

 _¿Ya saben quién es verdad?_

 _Uy, pobre Mina. Ikuko ¿Que pasará con ella?_

 _Dejen sus comentarios por favor ¿que les pareció?_


	9. VERDADES

En la sala de espera, el tiempo avanza lentamente, el tic tac del reloj avanza en cámara lenta. Serena llora desconsoladamente, mientras Mina y Lita la abrazan llorando también, su madre está en terapia intensiva y no le han dicho nada, apenas llevan una hora ahí y pareciera que llevan horas esperando noticias, temen lo peor, pero guardan esperanzas de que solamente sea un susto así como las veces anteriores.

Al otro lado de la sala estan Seiya y Taiky, esperando noticias de su hermano, estan desesperados por saber que le sucede, dan vueltas y vueltas por la sala, Seiya no resiste tanta tensión va y jala a Mina y la sienta exigiéndole respuestas de lo que le sucede a su hermano.

—¡Dime niña! ¡que le sucede a Yaten!— Ella lo mira asombrada y llorosa, no sabe que decir, su vida se ha complicada en un instante.

—¿Yaten? ¡No! él se llama Steve, y es enfermero de día y canta de noche en un centro nocturno.—

—¡No es verdad! Él es mi hermano y llevamos meses sin saber de él. ¡Dinos que tiene!— Lita se molesta y se interpone entre Seiya y su hermana, lo sujeta del brazo fuertemente para que deje en paz a su hermana.

—¡Déjala en paz Seiya! Ella no sabe nada más de lo que te ha dicho. ¡Y no la vuelvas a tocar de esa manera o te juro que te pondré en tu lugar! — La dura mirada de Lita hace que Taiky se acerque a su hermano para tranquilizarlo.

—Vamos hermano, déjala. Ella no sabe nada, cálmate o nos hecharán de aquí—

—Lo siento Mina, Lita, pero esta situación me frustra, no hemos sabido nada de él desde hace mucho y hoy que lo encontramos esta aquí en un hospital y no sabemos que le sucede, ¿Podrias decirnos como lo conociste? Porfavor— Mina accede pero Andrew entra a ver a sus amigos.

—¿Como esta nuestro hermano? ¿lo podemos ver?—

—Seiya, Taiky, él se encuentra sedado al parecer recibió un fuerte impacto lo que ocacionó que su cerebro se inflamara, lo tuvimos que sedar, había despertado un momento pero su dolor es tan fuerte que preferimos mantenerlo dormido, necesitamos su autorización para ponerlo en coma temporal, hacerle estudios y darle tiempo a su cerebro a que se desinflame y esperar a que no tenga consecuencias graves—

—¿consecuencias?—

—Así es Seiya, lo mínimo que le puede pasar es una pérdida de memoria, y los riegos más fuertes serían una embolia total o parcial, que no pueda caminar o que no pueda valerse por si mismo, perder el habla, cosas así.— Los hermanos Kou se sienten muy mal y tienen que sentarse para asimilar lo que les caba de decir Andrew.

Serena también se ha acercado a ellos y ve los frágil que es Seiya, era un chico siempre sonriente y bromista y es difícil creer que su mirada este lleno de miedo por lo que le pueda pasar a su hermano menor, solo le da la mano en señal de que todo estará bien, Seiya le agradece con la mirada ya que sabe que ella la está pasando de la misma forma.

—Les doy una hora para que lo piensen, antes de que pase el efecto del sedante, pero es lo mejor, para evitarle daño a su cerebro, se los digo como amigos, no dejen que sufra.— Mirando a sus amigos y poniendo la mano en el hombro de Taiky. — Por cierto, esta mochila es suya. Se los entrego.

—Gracias— Seiya lo toma y le resabalan lágrimas de dolor. Andrew se sienta junto a ellos. Cuando entra Darien junto a otro doctor con canas.

—Serena— Ella levanta la vista y sus hermanas y los demás la imitan, esperan buenas noticias.

—¿Cómo esta mi madre?—

—Su corazón está muy débil, ahora la cirugía es necesaria, si lo seguimos posponiendo, quizás ya no resista.— Serena y sus hermanas comienzan a llorar y Darien la abraza.

—Pero, aún no reunimos el dinero—

—Hagalo doctor, Corporativo e Industrias Tenoh se hará cargo de todo.— Haruka, Michiru con su bebé, Setsuna, Rei, Hotaru, Amy y Nicolas entran justo cuando el doctor le da noticias de su madre.

—Pero Haruka...— Serena trata de protestar.

—¿Ganaron una carrera no?— Serena asiente —Entonces, no hay problema, ahora lo importante es la salud de Mamá Ikuko.

—Esta bien, gracias Haruka, doctor Tagahachi, puede operarla de inmediato—

—Bien, treré los documentos para la autorización. Veo que ya conocen a Darien, él me apoyará en la cirugía—

—Gracias doctor será un honor— Agradece Darien y le estrecha la mano. El doctor se retira y los demás se quedan.

—¿Eres doctor?— Pregunta Serena.

—Así es, Andrew y yo trabajamos aquí desde hace un año. Te mantendré informada de cualquier cosa que suceda allá adentro, Serena, pero deben ser muy fuertes, llegó muy mal.— Le toma las manos y cuando ve que empieza a llorar la abraza.

Muchiru ve a Mina y se le acerca a preguntar por la salud de Yaten.

—¿Y como esta..?— Mina la ve y le explica lo que Andrew les dijo anteriormente, se sienta y abraza fuertemente a su hija y Haruka se acerca a apoyarla.

Seiya retoma la platica con Mina y pide que le diga todo lo que sabe, Michiru solo escucha.

—Es todo lo que se Seiya, te lo juro, él no ha indagado nada porque seguramente alguien lo quiere muerto y si se enteran que está vivo lo matarán. Tanto tiempo en coma y despertar y no saber quien fue antes de su accidente fue muy duro para él. En el hospital todos me hablaron bien de él, pero los que conocen su caso no hablan mucho por seguridad. Lo que no entiendo es porque se puso mal, si no había tenido dolores de cabeza eso solo le pasa cuando intenta recordar algo. pero jamás lo había visto así—

—Yo te puedo responder eso— Habla Muchiru desde la banca de al lado —Es porque me vió, quizás me recordó— Las miradas se dirigen hacia ella.

—Preciosa, ¿Estas segura?—

—Si Haruka, ha llegado el momento de armar todo un rompecabezas.— Haruka le da la mano y ella comienza su historia.

—El es Yaten Azuma o al menos lo conocí con ese nombre, nos conocimos en un evento que organizaban mis padres para la fundación "Labios rotos" que ellos dirigen. Digamos que el me conquistó primero y cuando lo conocí me enamoré de él, es una excelente persona, un gran ser humano pero mantuvimos nuestra relación en secreto porque éramos de clases sociales diferentes, a él siempre lo conocí como camarero en los eventos, mis padres jamás hubiesen aceptado nuestra relación. Nos veiamos a escondidas, mi prima Para Para nos ayudaba, ella igual andaba de novia y tenía el mismo problema así que inventabamos nuestras salidas e ibamos con nuestros chicos, yo estaba muy enamorada de él, fue mi primer amor y mi primera ilusión, llevavamos unos meses juntos cuando me enteré de mi embarazo— Seiya y Taiky se sorprendieron, pero siguieron escuchando —justo cuando regresó de un viaje se lo dije, pareció tomarlo con calma, de hecho lo vi feliz, pero el problema estaba en mis padres, así que decidimos que escapariamos juntos pero él tenía que hacer otro viaje y cuando regresara nos iriamos a otra ciudad. Él se fue, pero en un concierto que estaba dando me devanecí y cuando desperté estaba en casa y con mis padres molestos, se enteraron de mi embarazo, me gritaron, me abofetearon y todo tipo de insultos llegaron a mi. Me dijeron que lo abortara y que tomara el vuelo que ya tenían reservado para mi a Inglaterra, y que en unos meses cuando regresara me casaría con el hijo de uno de sus amigos, que ni siquiera conozco, me negué y me dejaron encerrada ese día, al otro día entraron y me agarraron a la fuerza y me pusieron una inyección, era para abortar a mi bebé, me lo dijeron y me puse a llorar hasta cansarme porque yo no quería perder a mi bebé. En la tarde abrió la puerta Elsa la chica del servicio, me dijo que me ayudaría a escapar, yo estaba muy mal y ya no quería nada lo más importante me lo iban a arrebatar, me dijo que no me preocupara por eso porque a ella la enviaron a la farmacia y a la botellita le sacó el medicamento y le agregó agua, eso me hizo reaccionar lo que significaba que mi bebé estaba a salvo, me dió las llaves y puse mi ropa en un cesto para que pensaran que era ropa sucia y luego la puso en bolsas para basura en la entrada, en la noche escapé y me hospedé en un hotel. Fui al lugar donde nos veiamos siempre pero él no llegó. Iba a diario a esperarlo, le llamaba pero jamás contestó. Creí que me había abandonado. Se me terminó el dinero, me cancelaron mis tarjetas y ya no sabía que hacer, mi prima se fue del país y no me pude contactar con ella, estaba sola, sin dinero y embarazada. Cuando tenía tres meses de embarazo iba caminando por una calle me dió un mareo y lo único que vi fue una luz y cuando desperté estaba en un hospital, creí que mis padres me habían encontrado y le habían hecho daño a mi bebé, me puse como loca y ahí conocí a Haruka, me dijo que mi bebe y yo estabamos a salvo, pero yo seguía teniendo miedo.— Haruka la abraza mientras ella llora.

—La salvaste Haruka— Habla Serena desde su lugar llorando por la triste historia de Michiru.

—Si, ese día ya era de noche, yo iba en mi deportivo y no se de donde salió que apenas y pude frenar a tiempo, cuando salí del coche la vi tirada y muy debil, la subí al auto y solo deliraba "mi bebé" "que no me encuentren por favor" "ayudame" y la llevé a un hospital pequeño, mandé a traer a un médico de mi confianza para que la atendiera y me dijo que estaba un poco desnutrida, que debía de estar tranquila y alimentarse bien, por la salud del bebé. Me dijo que no tenía donde quedarse y decidí llevarla a casa, ahí la cuide y despues conocí a Setsuna y se mudo a mi casa ella se hacía cargo de ella, me costó mucho que Michiru me contara su historia, después de que lo hizo me topé con sus padres en un evento y no se como se entaron que ella estaba conmigo, me pidieron que no me metiera, les dije que la dejarán en paz, despues me mandaban notas y ya me habían hartado cuando les mande otra nota y de ahí dejaron de molestarnos. Sus padres le cerraron las puertas a todo, deciendoles que estaba muy enferma y que no podía tocar más, que no le pidieran que interpretara sus melodias por su salud y así fue que nadie le dió la oportunidad. Entonces la encontro en las escuelas, donde yo hago donativos la contrataron para dar clases de arte.—

—Y por mi primera vez me sentí viva y libre, mi bebé era lo más importante, tenía un empleo que me gustaba, charlar y enseñar a los chicos sobre arte me fascina. Conforme mi embarazo avanzaba quería que su padre estuviera conmigo, pero jamás supe algo de él, sólo contaba con Haruka y Setsuna con nadie más, para mis padres ni mi hija ni yo existimos. Sólo ellas dos han sido mi familia y recientemente las Tsukino, las mujeres más fuertes y valientes que he conocido. Hoy cuando vi a Yaten me sorprendí de verlo y me quedé en shok, luego lo vi caer y no supe que hacer, todos mis recuerdos calleron de golpe, de alguna manera siempre lo había culpado por mi tragedia—.

Taiky saca lo que hay en la mochila, hay papeles del hospital y otros de su accidente, les informa de todo y le entrega a Andrew los documentos médicos.

—Cuando yo lo esperaba, el ya estaba en el hospital— llora y Haruka la abraza. —Si lo hubiera buscado, quizás el estaría en otra situación. Me siento culpable—

—No Muchiru, no es tu culpa, yo tampoco lo busqué. De haberlo hecho y saber que estaba mal, lo hubiese ayudado—.

—Mina, siento mucho por lo que estas pasando— Michiru le pide perdón a Mina, quien sólo llora mientras escucha el relato de Michiru.

—No es tu culpa Muchiru, no sabias donde estaba y tampoco sabías que perdió la memoria y mucho menos sabias que Steve era Yaten Azuma. Y él no recordaba nada ni a nadie, te aseguro que de haberte recordado te hubiese buscado— Lita abraza a su hermana y Seiya toma la palabra.

—Yaten estando contigo ocupaba el apellido de nuestra madre, porque la queria mucho y cuando ellos murieron se sintió culpable porque discutió con nuestro padre. Él no tenía necesidad de ser camarero pero a los tres nos gusta aprender y trabajar en diferentes áreas, tenemos una disquera "Tree lights" que eran de nuestros padres y despues de su muerte nosotros la administramos a travez de nuestros abogados. No nos metemos mucho en ese asunto pero si estamos al pendiente de todo y no nos gusta presumir si tenemos o no dinero, así hacemos amigos más confiables. —Michiru se pregunta porque Yaten no le dijo la verdad, porque no le dijo que no era sólo un camarero, pero ahora no tendrá respuestas hasta que Yaten despierte y recupere su memoria o al menos eso espera así como espera que conozca a su hija. —¿Así que esa preciosidad es mi sobrina? ¿Puedo?— Seiya pide cargar a Harumy y Muchiru acepta, despues de todo la pequeña tiene derecho a conocer a su familia.

—Tiene los ojos de Yaten y de mamá, es hermosa— Taiky adimira a su sobrina, quién está muy contenta en los brazos de sus tíos. —Mi hermano si que hizo un buen trabajo— todos rien y Michiru se sonroja, Haruka la abraza pero también se rie.

Despues de reír y hablar un rato sobre otras cosas, ya todos se han relajado un poco, los médicos han regresado para las autorizaciones una para operar a Mama Ikuko y otra para poner en coma a Yaten. Haruka ha entregado un cheque para la cirugía y solo esperaran el tiempo necesario, aunque la espera será eterna.

Michiru tiene la sensación de que sus padres tuvieron que ver con el accidente de Yaten, le pide ayuda a Haruka para que busque a su prima ya que ella sabía de su aventura y después de que escapara ella se fue del país y no la había contactado, también quiere saber de Elsa la que le ayudó a escapar, quizás por haberla ayudado este en problemas también. Se pregunta que clase de padres tiene, porque con el dinero que tienen no se dedicaron ser simplemente felices, ella hubiese tenido una vida diferente, pero es la familia que le tocó y ahora tiene una nueva con la que es muy feliz.

Haruka piensa que se pondrá a investigar más sobre la familia de Muchiru, ella sabe que su fortuna no se debe a tanto trabajo, pero no se lo ha dicho a Muchiru porque no la quiere ver de nuevo lastimada pero ahora la cuidará más que nunca y pondrá protección a Yaten también eso lo comentará con sus hermanos y con Darien y Andrew ya que ellos trabajan ahí será más fácil.

Ahora todos esperan que Mamá Ikuko salga bien de la cirugía y que Yaten despierte y recupere la memoria para dar la parte de su historia, y saber lo que le sucedió realmente.

Mina no sabe que pasará ahora con su relación con Steve o mejor dicho Yaten, ella se enamoró demasiado de él, pero ahora sabe de su pasado y que tiene una hija con Michiru, su mejor amiga, su relación pende de un hilo y por otro lado está su madre muy grave. No quiere perder a ninguno.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._

 ** _Un poco de desenredo de esta historia..._**

 ** _Más vale tarde que nunca...¡¡¡ por fin actualicé... !!!_**

 ** _Y ya saben, espero sus comentarios..._**

 ** _Saluditos a todos..._**


	10. ¡Yaten ha despertado!

Hace cuatro días que operaron a mamá Ikuko y los médicos dijeron que todo salió bien, para alivio de las hermanas. Esta en recuperación y Serena no se despega de ella ni un solo momento mientras sus hermanas atienden el negocio. Darien tampoco se despega de ella, le lleva de comer a la habitación para que no deje sola a su mamá. Darien siente necesidad de proteger a esa chiquilla que le ganó una apuesta, una carrera y seguramente también el corazón.

Yaten por su parte sigue en coma, su cerebro ya a desinflamado y esperan que despierte pronto, lo dificil es saber si existe algún daño por ahora, pero todo puede pasar.

Haruka ya ha encontrado a la prima de Michiru y sus sospechas eran ciertas. Para Para les dijo la verdad a sus padres amenazada y despues la obligaron a irse lejos del país y sin poder comunicarse con su prima pues durante mucho tiempo fue vigilada las 24 horas. Elsa tuvo menos suerte, sus patrones la acusaron de robo de dinero y la encarcelaron. Ya Haruka se esta encargando de sacarla de ahí mientras Michiru sufre porque piensa que por su culpa su prima y Elsa tuvieron que pagar las consecuencias, solo esperan que Yaten despierte y recuerde todo y si sus padres son culpables Michiru no tiene más remedio que entregarlos a la justicia.

Mina visita en las tardes a Yaten y llora en silencio por él y pide que despierte sin importar que no sienta nada por ella, solo quiere verlo despertar.

Andrew esta al pendiente de Lita cuando llega a ver a su mamá y platicar con ella un poco, y ella lleva los postres del día solo para acercarse a él.

Seiya y Taiky no se despegan de su hermano y han contactado a los detectives que llevaron su caso en el accidente donde perdió la memoria. Entre ellos y Haruka harán todo los posible para saber la verdad.

Rei, Hotaru, Amy y Nicolas le dan el apoyo a sus amigos y estan pendiente de todo.

En las tardes una sala del hospital se llena de amigos y les dan ánimos a las Tsukino y a los Kou, platican, ríen y se cuentan anecdotas y ahora son todos amigos. Mientras rien Mina entra y les dice que Yaten a despertado. Emociones encontradas en la sala, algunos con miedo y otros de esperanza pero felices de que al fin haya despertado. Andrew es el primero en llegar para hacerle un chequeo completo y preguntas de rutina. Mina Seiya y Taiky llegan detrás y se quedan viendolo trabajar. Yaten cuando se percata de su presencia los mira.

—Cuanto tiempo, hermanos — y les sonrie. Los ha reconocido, se acercan y lo abrazan llenos de emoción. Mina de lejos los ve felices y decide salirse, mientras abre la puerta Yaten la llama.

—No te vayas. Te debo una explicación.

—No hace falta, ya lo se todo. Me alegro que estes bien Steve, Yaten. —Antes de derramar lágrimas sale de ahí y sus hermanas la esperan afuera y la abrazan, mientras ella llora. Después de unos minutos, Seiya y Taiky salen y le dicen a Michiru que Yaten quiere hablar con ella.

—¿Te acompaño? —Pregunta Haruka porque no quiere dejarla sola.

—No. Tengo que hacer esto sola Haruka. Se que lo entiendes. Quedate con Harumi un momento por favor. —Michiru entra y ve a Yaten y lentamente se acerca a él.

—Hola sirena...Yo jamás te abandoné...

—Lo se Yaten. Pero todo indicaba que así era, y te culpé por eso por mucho tiempo. Pero no te odio, lo juro. Eres el padre de mi pequeña y mi primer amor.

—Seguro que es tan hermosa como tú, sirena. Me perdí tu embarazo, su nacimiento y sus primeros meses, no sabes cuanto lo siento.

—No es tu culpa, aún hay tiempo para que se conozcan y te llame papá. Es tu hija y lo que menos quiero es que crezca lejos de ti, ambos merecen convivir juntos. Sobre tu accidente...

—No fue una accidente Michiru, aquel día cuando regresé de viaje, me encontré con tus padres en el lugar donde nos vemos, me amenazaron por tu embarazo y me dijeron que me iba arrepentir. Discutí con ellos y les dije que yo te amaba y que me haría cargo del bebé pero me dijeron tantas cosas, sobre todo que nuestro bebé no nacería, que de eso se encargarían ellos. Por favor Michiru ¿dime que te hicieron?

—Yaten, no hablemos de eso. No es el momento. Ahora lo importante es que estas bien y que recuerdas todo. Debes denunciar tu accidente, aunque sean mis padres, no tenían derecho a lastimarte. Tienen que pagar el enorme daño que nos hicieron.

—Lo haré sirena, pero primero quisiera conocer a nuestra bebé, ¿puedo?

—Claro que si, ahora te la traigo.

Michiru salió por su pequeña y cuando entró con ella, Yaten la coloco en la cama, la abrazó y se puso a llorar de emoción, toco sus manitas y su carita y le dijo a Michiru que era igual de hermosa que ella, ya que de él solo tiene los ojos verdes. La pequeña Harumi sólo lo veía pues no lo reconocía, sus padres le explicaban que era papá y ella balbuceaba con esa palabrita cuando los pequeños aprenden a decir una palabra "pa-pá" una y otra vez y Yaten no podía evitar las lágrimas, porque por primera vez veía a su hija y por primera vez escuchaba esa palabra que en esos momentos significaba mucho. Se quedaron ahí un largo rato hasta que Harumi se quedó dormido en los brazos de su papá, no se quería despegar de ella, es tan pequeña y frágil y le prometió que ya no se separaría de ella, que la protegería. Muchiru se sintió tan bien ante sus sinceras palabras que jamás pensó escucharlo en su vida.

Ahora Yaten ya podrá pasar tiempo con su pequeña. Tiene sentimientos encontrados también, porque Mina ocupa una parte de su corazón. Tiene muchas cosas que aclarar, Mina, Michiru y Harumi son las mujeres más importantes para él. El tiempo que pasó sin memoria aprendió a querer a Mina y ahora que ya recordó todo le es díficil soltarla.

En lo que se recupera completamente, tiene tiempo de pensar y de poner la denuncia correspondiente por lo de su accidente, más para proteger a Michiru y a su hija y que no les hagan daño.

 _ **NOTAS:**_

¿Que hara Yaten ahora con Mina y Michiru?

¿Que pasará con los culpables de su accidente?

Les debo un enooooorme "lo siento". Tardé muchisisísimo en actualizar, pero aquí está.

Saludos :-)


	11. Fin

Dos meses han pasado y ahora mamá Ikuko se siente renovada y agradece a su difunto esposo el que la haya ayudado a sobrevivir, pues cuando más mal estaba lo pudo ver en sus sueños y platicó con él, sobre su vida y sus tesoros, sus hijas. Le pidió que las cuidara y que el día que se casaran las entregara ella personalmente a sus esposos.

Las chicas entrenan para otra carrera, el mundo habla de ellas, y las entrevistas no se han hecho esperar, Haruka ha conseguido buenos patrocinios y tienen muchos planes.

Michiru y Mina se llevan muy bien a pesar de Yaten, quien comparte tiempo con Harumi.

Y hablando de Yaten. Al recuperarse puso la denuncia correspondiente junto con Para Para, Elsa y Michiru. Narraron lo sucedido y así la investigación dió por comenzado. Descubrieron quién saboteo el auto de Yaten y quién dió la orden dejando como culpable al señor y a la señora Kaioh.

Los padres de Michiru no se intimidaron ante las denuncias, pues tenían poder e influencias para salir más que librados, alegaron injurias, difamación y chantaje. Pero no contaban que Haruka podía más que ellos, ella agregó mas pruebas que los implicaban en lavado de dinero y desvio de fondos de la fundación. Su fortuna estaba sustentada en negocios ilícitos y con ellos cayeron socios, después quisieron culpar a otros diciendo que los estaban extorcionando y casi finalmente, culparon a Michiru. Por ella hicieron todo, la querían en lo alto de un pedestal y que a sus pies todos estuvieran, le forjaron un futuro y ella los despreció entregándose a un don nadie y sobre todo con una bastarda en brazos que al principio creían hija de Haruka (y pensando que era hombre, sobre todo, por su forma de protegerlas).

Por su parte Michiru ya no le hacian daño las palabras de sus padres, pero en contra de su pequeña, eso no, con ella no se deben meter jamás. Les juró que su pequeña nunca crecería entre la ambición, el poder y la avaricia. Ella debía tener una vida normal, sin menospreciar a nadie para que pueda ser feliz, escoger al hombre de su vida y que sea correspoondiada de la misma manera.

Entre ir y venir a las audiencias y las entrevistas en los medios ya sea por una o por otra razón, se mantenía un poco inquieta, ya no quería hablar de sus padres en las entrevistas, solo lo que realmente le importa, su carrera profesional.

Yaten, tuvo que aclarar su mente con la vida que ahora tenía, Michiru era la madre de su hija a quien le tenía un profundo cariño; también estaba Mina, a quién desde que conoció le pareció una chica excelente. Pero tenía que ser honesto, su vida ya no era la de antes.

Dos semanas despues de salir del hospital estuvo tratando evitar hablar sobre sus sentimientos con Michiru, sólo se limitaba ver a su hija y pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella. Muchiru por su parte, evitaba el mismo tema y dejaba a Harumi en casa con su padre o dejaba que se la llevara de paseo o a casa de sus hermanos, ya que los hermanos siempre se la pasaban pegados a su pequeña sobrina consintiéndola y comprándole ropa y juguetes.

Mina, matenía distancia con Yaten, se limitaba a salir sólo por que sus hermanas y amigas se lo pedían, lo veía feliz sonriendo o jugando con su hija que se le anudaba el corazón, pero ella era una mujer fuerte y podía soportarlo todo. Aunque en la soledad de su habitación lloraba por el amor perdido, algo que no podía evitar hacer. Llamó a sus padres y la invitaron a visitarlos o a pasar una temporada con ellos ya que Ikuko estaba fuera de peligro, y ella tomó la desición de alejarse y sanar su roto corazón.

Pero el destino ya estaba escrito; antes de irse sus amigas vieron lo que sufría y le pidieron ayuda a los chicos para que hablaran con Yaten y así poder hacer algo. Aunque ni él sabía como hacerlo.

Muchiru decidió hablar con él primero, se quedó sola en la casa con Harumi para que nadie los interrumpiera y así le relató su vida desde que se quedó sola y embarazada. Le quitó un peso de encima cuando le dijo que en Haruka encontró más que amistad, que incluso hace pocos meses iniciaron una relación; sólo esperaba que la entendiera y que no la juzgara. Se sintió tan aliviado que le deseó lo mejor a ella y a Haruka y se fue a encontrar a Mina para decirle que la amaba y que deseaba compartir su vida con ella, junto con Harumi.

Y así fue como Mina se sintió de nuevo viva, con un corazón revitalizado y lleno de más amor que antes. En una cena donde se declaraban su amor. Ambos prometieron amarse para siempre.

Todas las chicas encontraron su felicidad. A Michiru le pidieron que renovará la fundación de la que antes sus padres se hacían cargo, se quería negar pero sólo ella que ha vivido en carne propia un sufrimiento tan grande podía hacerlo. Sus amigas la apoyaron y Haruka le propuso ayudarla en todo, incluso una parte de las carreras se donarían a la fundación y ella personalmente se encarga ahora de administrar y evaluar todo, busca que ninguna mujer sea maltratada y que ningún


End file.
